Nix: Descendant of Inter
by Mazamei Echo
Summary: Working Working Working!
1. Chapter 1: A Plan to Run

*~ Hello everyone! I recently got into the Bayonetta goodness which inspired me to do a story of my own. The Characters in the Bayonetta Universe are of course NOT MINE. Rosa, Balder, Bayonetta/Cereza, Jeanne, lol I can go on. But yeah, the characters not in the universe are mine. But anyway, hope it is enjoyable and I hope to continue working on it, if it's good that is! SO, please enjoy, give some thoughts and yeah, lets see how this one turns out.~*

500 years ago, 1411. Vigrid, Umbra Sanctuary

Prior to the fall of the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages, Balder and his lover, Rosa, had just been persecuted and condemned to their demise. Balder was banished from Sunrise Valley as Rosa's demise was to be imprisoned. She had only brought their beloved daughter, Cereza, into the world not too long before their trial.

Umbran sisters escorted Rosa to her cell and settled her in. As for the forbidden infant, she was being tended to by a young witch, one of 17 years of age, light brunette hair that ended at her mid back, and translucent hazel eyes. After the baby girl was in a safe position and had her needs met, the young witch stole herself away from the nursery and headed for the keep in which Rosa was contained.

The girl sits in front of the cell with her black mermaid style dress fanned about her as her legs rested upon cold stone. She only laid her eyes of hazel on the witch with butterfly glasses who looked back with lifeless grey eyes, an expression similar to a small bird in a large but uncomfortable cage of iron. The young witch, with misting eyes, also observed the chains around her sister and fists formed on top of her lap clutching the black cloth in her palms.

"Sister Rosa... It's not fair!" The witch in the cell only widened her eyes a little at the girls' outburst. "What they've done to you is unfair! It's really not fair at all...!"

"Vizira..." the shadowed witch replied. "Please do not weep for me little one, for this punishment was expected. I have truly put everyone in a terrible fate that none of us could hope to avoid... Balder; I just love him so much... it couldn't be helped. I still love him very much even now... as well as our beautiful child..."

The young witch nodded in determination. "Of course you do... They're your... family... yes that's what the three of you are... family." The girl couldn't hold back warm salty tears anymore and softly started to cry with warm cheeks and gritted teeth leaning over forward holding herself.

"It's wrong... It's all wrong... a family should not be torn apart over something so fickle! They have no right! Monsters! All of them... even the elder!"

"Zira, calm yourself and be still, there is no need upset yourself. What's done has been done, and despairing at them will not change the coming times we face." Vizira looked up in attention, what did her sister mean?

"Listen to me, you must leave crescent valley at once. Not only here, but leave Vigrid all together. I know this sounds like pure madness to you but, please trust me on this... Don't look back and do what you can to survive. Go to the outer human world and live a life free from all of this madness. Do whatever means necessary, for your sake."

Vizira couldn't believe her ears. "Sister... what are you saying?"

"Danger is coming Zira; death is upon these very walls and this very valley, the sanctuary... everyone within... Even the sages are in peril."

"But I..." Vizira looked down with light brown hair shrouding her eyes. "..It's just... I don't want to... not without you, Mentora... You're everything to me, all the person I have left in my existence that I can really trust and really call my sister... No... my guardian. What makes you think I can hold my own up there... all alone in the state I'm in... I'd fail; I simply couldn't. I need you... don't you understand...? I'm utterly useless on my own..." Vizira stopped in her words with a gasp for a moment and smiled when an idea came to mind.

"I-I know, I can break you out! Yes, that's right! I can pry you from this hole. Then. we can run away from here and be free in the human world to live they way we see fit. We'll even take Cereza, and find Balder and-"

Rosa held up a hand. "No more, Vizira..." The girl paused into silence. Rosa looked down with closed eyes. "It's too late for me, little one." The girl's building smile disappeared again. "It all sounds wonderful, it truly does... but it's just too late for me..."

Vizira only shook her head rapidly. "No! I won't hear it! There has to be another way, you can't just give up! You can't!" Sniveling, the girl looked down to the tanned stone again remembering the moments of training sessions with Rosa. "Back then, you told me never to give up... you always told me to keep believing in myself and keep trying to become stronger in my craft with more training. Even on the days when I did badly. So badly that it was embarrassing and I wanted to cry and just cower in shame. You would then tell me not to cry and keep going. You helped me get stronger and gain confidence; but to hear this dreary babble of defeat from you just now... to hear such things pass your lips... I won't accept it! Not from you!"

Rosa sighed. "Little one, understand that fate cannot not be changed so easily. Mine is sealed indefinitely without any doubt. Yet for you, it's not too late for you Zira, not for you..." Rosa looked to the ceiling of her cell and softly chuckled. "I still remember, the little girl who would follow me around whenever she got the chance. Who did so well in her training when others thought otherwise, and managed reach the stars when no one else could; it was such a pleasure, to watch you blossom into the beautiful witch you are now, love. Your powers are still growing, true; yet they are so strong its impressive. You're almost proficient in using them too... and that... that'd be such a shame, such a waste to see someone with such potential be repelled from this world, and not have the chance to form... evolve into something even more lovely than you already are to this day..."

Rosa, with a shackle and chained hand, reached out to the girl before her, making the girl respond by coming forth and taking it with both of her hands only to nuzzle it with her cheek, holding it dear. Rosa felt the soft, thick locks of light brown bangs drape on her hand which made her pet Vizira through them.

"My Zirali..." Zirali was a name Rosa hadn't called her since she was a little girl. Just hearing her say it made tears globe from her eyes and drip to Rosa's hand feeling them grow cool as they stream down her palm.

"Mentora Rosa... my wonderful mentor..." The Rosa felt her apprentice's pain, and through the bars she embraced the girl as she silently sobbed.

After leaving the prison and heading for her chamber, she encounters a few witches who grinned in a creepy manner only Vizira did not take kindly to and knew what was coming.

"Well, well, well now... that's just too bad, hmm? Only for her..."

Vizira rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Yes it is too bad, the black sheep lost her Bo beep so now she's up for slaughter!,"

One of the witches gasped. "Oh my! What will she do now?"

"Well, nothing dear~ Only be a good little lamb and take silence while being prepared for dinner!" A lofty voice said with an exaggerated smug of a laugh. Vizira recognized this voice all to well. A voice that made her tolerance fail to the point of making her stop as she cringed from the cackling of her tormenters, almost loosing her cool.

Looking back in anger she scoffed. "Maybe you should silence yourself, Lota. It's high time you start behaving more like a mature girl rather than a spoiled bratty bitch who can't even choose to be civil, even if she was told! Sod off..."

"What a horrid girl!"

"And her mouth! How filthy!"

"She can't speak to Lady Lota that way! What trash!"

The girls huffed and fidgeted towards the girl that only walked away in silence in a satisfied smile. Going towards the main hall's location, she came to a small house near the living quarters of the sanctuary.

A house by face, the reality was it connected to a small tower like addition shaped like a light house, but all nestled in a corner behind the grander living buildings. She met with her tuxedo companion, whom she petted as it rubbed around her black tight covered legs to her black flats mewing. "Oh Finny; come now boy, let's go inside... This place isn't a good cuddle spot for kids like us." She said bending over to pick him up. She opened the wooden door and went inside.

Going up the gray stone stairs that spiraled to the top, she went down a bit in a spacious hall and opened the door to her small but functional room. Her bed, with many comforters and two white cased pillows, was against the bay window of stained glass, and night stand holding a gas lamp and her silver Umbran watch stood beside it. At the edge of her bed, she placed her scruffy looking cat on the soft duvet comforter and giggled at how he stretched and caressed himself around purring as she played with his tail.

"Oh Finny, what is this girl going to do...? The only person I ever considered to be my entire world is now in a place that takes away everything in the world... The others mock me, and I bet the other adults are laughing too... monsters..." Finny mewed in agreement as she rubbed his body.

"You're lucky you know... you're a cat. Not a care in sight, able to lounge in the sun and play in the moonlight. Hell, you're in heaven right now no doubt... I wish I were born a cat, at least I wouldn't have had so much bad luck in my life, huh... just a carefree little kitty cat..." she mused with a smile.

After eating her dinner and setting out her night gown on the vanity chair, she went to the washroom at the very end of the hall and took a quiet bath in herbal green tea and lotus blossom extract, nearly falling asleep. In her room, the cat meowed warmly in greeting as he saw a white hawk with golden tips on its feathers sit in the sill behind the window before changing into a young man with messy dark brunette hair and white robes with gold trim. Using a gold blade, he propped open the window latch and leaped into room and pulled the window shut with the throw of his hand. Turning on the lamp, he looked around the room with a sigh.

"Damn, it's still too small. How she does it I'll never know... Oh well, may as well wait for her."

He sat then laid upon her bed with hands behind his head and crossed legs, closing eyes in comfort. Finny meowed while climbing all over him and was petted by the guy making him purr once more with bliss.

"Aiden? What are you doing here?" Vizira was standing in the doorway in a white towel covering her slender body, with stingy wet hair all over her face, shoulders and back. "What is it that you want now?"

He only smirked. "Well, isn't it evident? I came to see you like always, but I've got a serious dilemma on my side of the board this time." He bellowed holding up a hand. "I bet you had caught wind too about my master, and your mentor involved in a trial with him that got them both in a bad end?"

She nodded. "Yes, because of their child... little Cereza..." She said looking down and entering further into the room. She came to her vanity and the chair holding her gown.

"Yeah. Though I think the whole thing is a bunch of foolishness. A true pain in the royal ass if you ask me..." He said sitting up, holding Finny close.

"Yes I know," she said unhanding her towel, letting it fall to the floor revealing her body. "It truly is a mess of nonsense. Ancient law or none at all, it's a horrid excuse to put two people away... I wish there was something we could do for them both. You know, to reverse this atrocity of this punishment. It's not fair. Especially to their little one... she deserves both of her parents. She did nothing wrong..." She sat down on the pillow top chair, reached for her silver, white bristle brush and started tending to her damp locks. Aiden came over to his nude companion and took over the duty for her, taking in good care of managing the Spanish waved silk he loved running fingers through.

"If being born is a crime then the world is going mad... I understand how you feel..." She only sighed in response. "You know... Master Balder... he told me something that really made me wonder." He said as he brushed.

"What's that?" She said as she looked back at him in the corners of her eyes.

"He told me to leave Sunrise Valley and Vigrid to start a new life posing as a human and live out my days in their world... to live a life without worrying about magic and angels and demons. Just live a peaceful life amongst mortal kind. I find it mad to believe." He said putting down the brush on the vanity. He then grabbed a hair tie out of one of her porcelain dishes.

"Sister Rosa told me the same thing." She said looking back at him. "She told me to leave to Sanctuary and Vigrid, too. She said danger is coming... What I'm curious about; is why? I mean, all they did was make a baby out of the feeling of love; now all hell breaks loose because of that...?"

Aiden pulled his companions hair back and tied it all around into a ponytail. "A good question of curiosity indeed... I know how you feel love, but we can't ignore the bidding and shrug it off like its mindless dribble." He said taking her gown and kneading it up in his hands. She sighed into a whine as she raised her arms and adjusted about as he draped it over her. "I say, we carry out their wishes..."

She looked back at him then turned in the chair to face him. "What are you implying, Aiden?"

"That we leave, together. Leave both our clans and our lives within them behind. Go somewhere far away and never return like they told us." He placed gentle hands on her shoulders. "You've never been truly happy here, or treated decently by the other witches other than Rosa, or even having a warm home here... They keep you in a tower, a tower... tis pathetic... but don't think I'm without bad luck here myself. After Master Balder was banished I became a black sheep in my clan instantly, and now I see how it really feels to be despised." Vizira's eyes trembled. "Zira... I know we've been at odds all these years but I only ask it... please... would you accompany me on this journey...?"

"Aiden... I..." Her cheeks turned lightly pink. For a moment she didn't know who she was talking to. Was this really the boy she constantly fussed with and thought would be a pain in her butt for the rest of her eternity or did he grow up over night without her knowledge.

"Zira, if what our superiors say is valid, and what they say is coming is really as bad as they deem it, I honestly don't want know what it is or even be here when it happens. To be quite frank; I'm also... um... well... shaken up about going on my own. And... you know... it would be nice to have someone whom I know to join me... someone familiar, yeah? An idea worth exploring, right?" He said looking towards the ceiling rubbing the back of his neck.

She got to her knees in the chair as she fully turned her body to him, and wrapped arms around his neck making him hold her by the curves of her torso. She was also scared to go on this task alone herself, and what better travel partner to have other than a person you know tag along, not to mention someone strong with magic but also physically fit in body strength. They glared deeply in each others eyes; the decision was mutual between the both of them.

"Aiden... just let me know when we're leaving, and I'll prepare accordingly..." She said laying into the nape of his neck.

Internally, he felt elated with joy from her words, and shuffled into a decision in his mind. "Right... tomorrow night would be best. There will be a new moon too, so no one should really spot us so easily... Pack lightly, nothing overbearing. We only have one shot at this, so we have to make it good and quick." He said holding her closer into a hug. "We really can't afford to get caught, if that happens..."

She clutched his robe shirt. "Hush I know, don't remind me. We're both outcasts right now, disliked by our other superiors and peers. Our punishments would be devastating to our pride... especially since we're hated and the worst would only be determined." She looked down. "This means; I can't take Finny or Cereza with me... I really want to..." She said in sorrow. Aiden felt the guilt she had and lifted her chin by his finger and looked into her eyes with gold irises.

"They'd only be miserable on the trip. Besides, Finny will be just fine here, he's a smart chap of a cat, he'll get along spritely. Cereza is only a baby, she needs to be near her mother more than ever right now and in a good spot to do so." She nodded with coo. "I know you don't want to leave them behind, but to do our order, as hard as it is... we have to make sacrifices... there's no way around it..." She nodded.

"I know you have to make some... Your leaving behind precious things as well..." She said thinking of all he's leaving behind; his friend and roommate Taren, his caring guardian Canter, and memories, mostly well. He nodded in response and kissed her forehead and her forming tears in her eyes. In reality, he had a lot more to abandon than she did which made this even harder for him. From what she saw from him tonight, however, showed her that he was ready to give it up and make tread into a new start, a fresh slate of life.

After carrying her to her bed and tucking her in under her covers, he turned off the lamp and opens the window. After transforming into his hawk form, he fluttered and winged to the sill and turned to her.

"Remember, tomorrow night is our departure, I'll come for you when all is mellow within my sanctuary. Sleep well, love." He turned and spread his wings, leaping from the sill flying off into the distance of the dark starlight skies.

Vizira, pulling her comforter close, watched him disappear and felt loneliness again. With the thoughts for tomorrow clouding her mind, she turned on her side and nuzzled into her blankets before falling into a deep but comforting sleep.

[The feels .]


	2. Chapter 2: Putting things in Order

*~Yay! Sorry it took so long XD Writers Block is a pain! Yet, there is more to come and I'm doing my best to update as many times as I can so hang with me! Lol, but here it is, the next part Enjoooy~)~*

Vizira awoke with a sense of tranquility the next morning. For the very first time in her life, a mind set of readiness filled every inch of her soul. She turned towards the window to a monochrome atmosphere with golden sun rays spilling between the overcasting clouds. With a smile she sat up in bed and slid out from beneath the covers. Finny mewed as he unraveled himself from the ball form he was in and stretched along side his mistress, whom was doing so in a similar feline-like way. After cleaning up for the day and changing into a black sundress, she went to her cramped room of a kitchenette at the other end of the hall and fed Finny his dish of milk.

"I think you'll like this meal, Fin. It has a bit of cream I smuggled for you from the kitchen yesterday. Don't tell anyone." She giggled.

Finny meowed in response as he swayed and flicked his tail in satisfaction.

After grabbing a half bread loaf from the cupboard, she bit into it and held it in her mouth as she went to her room and began to gather some rations for her escape that night.

Within a gray satchel, she went through her dresser and stuffed it with undergarments and a few dresses. From her vanity she managed to pick and choose the items that she wanted along, two being her favorite comb and brush. Since she was a chamber maiden and that fact that she was a low class witch and member, she didn't have a lot of things in her possession. All that was left was her silver watch.

After packing she still had some hours to kill. On her bed she sat and thought about the coming night and the future in her mind. When they run, where were they going? How would they get out of the valleys of light and dark? And what if they get caught? If not caught and within the human part of Vigrid, what would she and her Lumen Sage friend do exactly? Where would they stay? She grew more worried but excited all at once. The fact that she was uncertain about the outcome of this feat was unsettling. Then again, it was a due adventure. He was right about the one thing; she wasn't treated kindly or even cared about within the sanctuary. If that wasn't a better reason than anything, what was?

She than thought about little Cereza who recently came into the world; would they treat her the same way as they did her? Would they try to deprive her of using her magic, too? Vizira only sighed, but knew that Cereza did indeed need her mother more than anyone in her life and decided to put those thoughts out of her mind and decided that it was high time to talk to someone trustworthy for Finny's care. She couldn't leave him within her home all alone. Also he needed to be fed and loved. She thought for a moment and thought of a girl named Edwina. Sister Edwina was the same age as Vizira, but more mousey and skittish when it came to personality. Though she was treated a lot better than Vizira herself as she was the daughter of one of the more revered witches in crescent valley. Without a thought more she stood from her bed and left her bedroom to leave and visit the one sister she trusted.

It was a leisure kind of day within the crescent sanctuary. Since she had no chores to do today, she didn't get nagged for neglect of doing them accordingly. Outside after closing her door, she looked about the small courtyard, seeing various groups roaming around within the pathway ahead. When she went to take a step she saw a looming wide shadow appear over hers from her right making her pause.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Vizira looked from the bottom up and beheld the head chamber maid, Ms. Helda. Vizira never thought of this woman as her mother figure even though Ms. Helda was her guardian ever since she was brought to the sanctuary 16 years ago.

"I… I-I was going to seek Edwina's audience…" Vizira gently spoke as she lowered her head and looked at the ground below.

Although she'd never say so, as she wanted to keep her life, Vizira had always thought of Ms. Helda as a crow like woman in maid attire. Her features were thin and lethally sharp in view to where sometimes her shadow was more of a type of Infernal than a Witch or Demoness. Some parts of her body allowed the average eye to see outlines of her veins as well as her bones. The hands were example enough.

Ms. Helda pursed her lips. "Is that so?" she snapped. "Well, do not pester the child prodigy all day. I want you within your quarters before I see the moon coming in the sky. You be lucky I let you go anywhere at all. No one wants to see your maw out in the open; a disgrace to this sanctuary and a bigger pain to me. Especially that rat of a woman in the prison you oh so treasure." Vizira felt a zip of adrenaline go up her spine and fists formed instantly. "Truly disgusting creature that one, making a child with a Lumen Sage worm how whorish… serves her right fo-"

"Don't!" Vizira interrupted.

Ms Helda blinked twice in perturbation at the girl. "What did you just say?"

Vizira looked up with hatred as she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Don't you DARE despair at my Mentora like that, you horrid hag!" Vizira slipped. She covered her mouth as she backed away, and snatched into a dart away from Ms. Helda, who was in disbelief at the outburst. Vizira made way to Edwina's residence without stopping or turning around on the way.

Meanwhile within the Sunrise Valley, a Sanctuary gathering was being held within the square with only talk about Balder's exile and of concern pertaining to the future. Within a dorm hall a few miles away, sitting in his window sill, Aiden watched with a cold, lifeless expression. The only motion about his body was his hands that were feeling around a gold dagger, with fingers caressing the silk-like blade which resembled similar touch of his desired's hair. The engraved wording of both angelic and demonic letters stating a promise the two made to one another when their feelings of love were first discovered. At the sound of the door coming open he turned swiftly and threw the dagger. It stabbed into the frame of the door nearly missing his roommate, Taren, whom was only inches away and came in with wide eyed caution.

"You… erm… feeling okay?" Taren asked sliding under dagger and over to the right towards his side of the room. Aiden stared for a moment and only focused sight on the ridiculous crowd in the short distance not making a sound. It wasn't even a minute of silence and Taren sighed.

"Aiden… listen. If, there's anything I can do… tell me would ya? I mean, I hate seeing you like this…" He said down then back at Aiden. The young Sage didn't stir a budge making Taren fidget while finding words. "Um, Lord Canter, he told me to tell you that he was worried about you and would be up here soon to check in on you."

A scoffing chuckle came from the young Sage and only sighed afterwards. "A waste of time…"

Taren tilted his head. "What do you mean, mate? Lord Canter cares about you, ya know? Don't tell me you don't think it true." Aiden looked at his brother with eerie essence, making Taren shudder in the inside.

"Cares… Cares? That word is useless to a guy like me." Aiden looked down. "I'm an outcast now. Understand?" Taren shook his head.

"That's not true and you know it, brother. Sure your master was banished and that was a hard pill to swallow yeah? But that doesn't mean you get any of his punishment. His fate is his alone." Aiden held up a finger.

"That may be so… But look at it this way, mate. Say my master was a murderer, yeah? And I was his prized pet puppy dog. Sure my master would be tossed away into Inferno, but all that he had in possession, his home to his clothes, his plot to all of his investments, all along with his puppy dog included would be ostracized and labeled with his name… and guess what brother… It just so happens that I am that puppy dog." He finished with a laughter that made Taren's stomach drop.

"Aiden…"

"No no! It's quite alright Taren. I just found out how twisted the other fathers and brothers are in this sanctuary." Taren bit his lip and looked to the floor. "But I know you aren't evil, brother. Even when I've totally lost it, you manage to stick around."

Taren sighed with a smile. "It's what true brother's do right? Blood or no blood yeah?"

Aiden came off the sill and towards Taren as they locked right hands in trinity. "Bet your ass."

The two laughed until a knock came at the door. "Aiden, Taren, it's me boys."

"Come in sir!"

The door opened and only viewed another Sage of middle age. The man stumbled across the dagger and looked at the two with a side smile. "Have a fight did we?"

Aiden rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with Taren falling over and blowing a raspberry into a burst of laughter.

"I'm thrilled you came here to see me, Zira." Vizira was sipping out of a white porcelain cup within a pink walled, ornate room. She set it down on the corresponding dish and looked around from the white tray ceiling holding a crystal chandelier to the French themed furniture, to the table of fine pewter and porcelain china above cherry wood floors.

"Well I have some things to talk to you about, Ed." Edwina came over and pulled out a chair and sat across from Vizira. She was a spritely looking young Witch with big brown eyes and blue hair cut in a high-low bob. Her dress was a knee length ballerina gown that was indigo with sparking trim on the hems.

"Oh? Pray tell?" She asked crossing her hand s over on the table.

Vizira leaned in after shifting her eyes around. "I was wondering if you can do three favors for me." Edwina fluttered her eyes in wondering what these favors were. She also leaned in, but with curiosity. "Yes?"

"This is a very serious request, Edwina. Aside from my Mentora, you are the only sister I could think of that would be kind enough to do these tasks for me. I can't stress how important they are to me but please hear me out… My cat, Finny, you remember him right?"  
Edwina nodded with a smile. "Oh yes, your darling cat, what about him?"

Vizira sighed. "Well I was wondering if you would take him in. You know, keep him as your own."

Edwina's eyes widened. "R-really? But, Zira, that's your pet. You love him very well and I don't want to split you two up." Vizira shook her head.

"Please, allow me to finish, Ed… Please…" Vizira asked. Edwina nodded slowly and said nothing more. "Now Ed, this is more important than the first wish. My second, is to keep a close eye on little Cereza. Make sure she doesn't get mistreated as bad as I did."

Edwina nodded. "I'll do my best, Zira. I mean, I don't know if I can make that a promise…"

Vizira looked down as she sat back in her chair. "I understand. The reason I asked for the second is because you have a little more influence on some of the sisters here. You know, a tad more authority." Edwina chuckled weakly. "Yeah… but… Zira, why ask me to take on these favors? It's almost as if you're going to die or something; especially after that nasty run in with Ms. Helda."

Vizira looked up with a soft smile as warm as the sun making Edwina blush pink across her ivory skin and meekly ball up a little in her seat. "Well… Ed… In a way, I am dying."

Edwina snapped herself out of her high. "Zira! W-whatever do you mean?"

Vizira chuckled gently. "Sadly but happily… I will be leaving the sanctuary… tonight might I add." Edwina became numb all over.

"…What?" Edwina tried to process everything in her mind. Vizira sighed. "Ed, try to understand will you? I'm just not happy here, and I don't feel I belong. Everyone hates me here; I'm the black sheep for god sakes. Ms. Helda said it too. No one wants to see my face at all in this place. Everything I do is within my own sanctum and truthfully it's obvious I'm not wanted outside of it. Which is why, my last request is the most important one out of the three." Edwina bowed her head as she began to sob.

"Zira… please…" Vizira got up from her seat and went to her wet eyed sister and fell gracefully to her knees, looking up into Edwina's face raising a warm hand to the side of it. "Edwina, one more is all I ask… and I promise to let you alone. My third wish must be granted to me and kept with all your heart, promise this. Please? I'm begging you now." Edwina shook her head. "No Zira, don't beg, I promise… honest…" She sniffled and wiped her tears with her hands. Zira pulled out her cotton handkerchief and dried the girls' eyes.

"My third and final request… is that you never tell anyone, not a soul, about me leaving the Sanctuary. If anyone finds out, I'll really be in a bad spot…" Edwina nodded. "Yes, I won't tell a single person, not even my mum… anyone…" Edwina slipped out of her chair to Vizira and cried into her chest.

Night fell upon Vigrid, and Vizira made it on time to her chambers. After closing the door behind her she goes up the stairs to her room and prepares for her bath as well as a scrappy dinner. After drying off and finishing her meal, she looks around for a moment taking in last moment memories. All her life she had been held within the place, for as long as she could remember. At the same time, she felt relief and rest, but sad. Edwina's tears made her feel guilty for leaving her behind. Vizira went to her bed and curled up into a ball. She thought it best to get a little sleep before the escape.

As for Aiden, he "woke up" from his fake sleep within his bed and slid out from under the covers fully clothed. Taren was fast asleep across from him and all the lights were out within the dormitory. Tipping, he went to the foot of his bed and picked up his knapsack slowly. At the window, she gently unlatched the hook and pushed open the glass viewing the orange light sanctuary with a black starry sky. After hoisting himself up, he looked back at his brother with a smile.

"See you around, mate. Might our paths cross again…" he sighed. One at a time, he closed the window back and magically locked it on the other side. With a crouch, he hopped off the sill, and transformed into a white hawk, skating off into the night. He looked down over the Sages below as he felt no sorrow for leaving them.

Once inside the Umbra Territory, and gliding into the sanctuary near Vizira's window, he scanned around for anything unsavory. With nothing unusual in sight or sensed, he came to her window and gently but swiftly pecked with his beak on the glass. Vizira stirred a little before popping up and going to her window. She saw him through the glass and opened the window with haste.

"Ready to go?" He said coming in and transforming into his human self. "Yes almost, I need to do one more thing and I'll be set."

Aiden nodded. "Right, but do it quickly, I don't want us to get caught…"

Vizira went to the kitchen room and reached for Finny who was sleeping in the cupboard. As she carried him he purred, tickling her breasts making her giggle with struggle to keep quiet. At the front door, she cracked it open and placed Finny outside. With whispers she cooed to him and rubbed around his head. "Don't worry love, Edwina will come for you in the morning. Be good to her now and try to stay out of trouble. Goodbye... and always loving you…" After shutting the door, Finny only sat and stared at it for a moment before pawing lightly, then curling at the corner.

Standing on the bed, the young Sage and Witch embraced staring deeply into each other's eyes, then came closer to an affectionate kiss.

"Let that be a kiss of luck yeah?" Aiden said airily. Vizira nodded with haze.

Although both were afraid deep down, their hearts and minds were still calm as one had the other in secure reassurance. After transforming into his Hawk form and she into her Raven form, they perched on the sill and closed the window before flying off together into the dark skies.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bridge: Alraune's Spawn

*~(Here it is, Chapter 3! WARNING though, bad end XD Just Sayin'!)~*

The air grew chilly as the two glided over the flower fields and the canyon that separated the opposite natured valleys. When they reached the Sage and Witch Bridge, they perched on the solid stone rail and hopped into the landing looking towards the direction of the human domain of Vigrid.

Aiden looked to Vizira who returned the gaze. "Well, this is it… If we keep going the way we are in that direction we'll be home free."

"I can't wait… I really can't! This was a splendid idea." Vizira said as she fluttered her wings in joy.

Aiden chuckled at his companion's gesture. "Well then, let's delay no more."

"Wait!" A sweet feminine voice called out as they spread their wings. After a short pause with the clicking sound of heels, they looked to the direction of the Umbra Statue.

Vizira gasped. "Edwina?!" Edwina before them stood with a hand clutched to her chest. "What in the blazing circles of Inferno are you doing here?!"

Edwina looked down then back to her best friend. "I… I came to help!" she forced out. "I figured… that maybe you could use a little help on getting out of here…"

Vizira turned back into her human form with Aiden mimicking the same act. "But Ed, if they saw you come up here then someone is bound to find out! Go home!"

Edwina shook her head. "No one saw me I promise! I just lied and told some of the night watch that I was going to pick some moon lilies. No harm done."

Vizira blinked. "You lied? You?!" she said in disbelief. She knew Edwina was against lying and became a crazed girl when it came to it, even when it she did it herself.

Edwina smiled. "Yeah I know… I feel terrible and hate myself right now… but if it meant to help my sister in a way to make her happy in the long run, I see no reason to feel ashamed."

With tears forming, Vizira went to Edwina with open arms and hugged with sniffles and giggles. "Ed, you gorgeous thing, you're mad!"

"I know, but what are "true" sisters for?" Edwina said as they pulled away out of the hug wiping her eyes.

"Well! I know who else is mad! And it's this bloak here!" A cheerful male voice shouted as a thud came from the direction of the Lumen Statue.

Aiden looked and feasted eyes on no one other than Taren, who had a huge smile plastered on his face. "Taren? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Hah! What else would I be doing, other than giving my mate and his girlfriend a hand, eh?" He said laughing. Aiden and Vizira's faces instantly turned red making Edwina laugh as well.

"My, my, both of you are quite obvious for sure~" Edwina hummed.

Vizira shot her eyes at her sister. "Wait, you knew?"

Giggles only came from the blue haired girl. "Of course I did, silly! If you noticed, I didn't speak a word of disapproval or go into combat mode when I saw you with him. Aiden, was it?" she said as she looked passed Vizira to the blushing Sage who only smiled while looking up, rubbing the back of his head.

Taren chuckled at his brother. "Yep that'd be him." Taren then went passed Aiden, and came before the two witches where Edwina came close to him and shyly stood.

"I believe we've met before, am I right?" Taren said as he bowed making Edwina coo a squeak.

"I do believe so… Taren." She said as she stuck out her tongue. Aiden and Vizira looked at one another in confusion.

Aiden then folded his arms grinning menacingly. "Oho, you sneaky little bastard."

Taren turned to his brother and started to laugh again. "What?"

"Here you are teasing me about Vizira and I, now come to find out you have a little fling with an Umbran beauty yourself?" Taren looked up while sporting a grin chuckling.

Vizira came over to her sister with hands on her hips. "Ed~?"

The girl only shrugged. "Who knew?" she said smiling brightly. Vizira only shook her head.

Although the merriment was positive boost in the mood, the serious business part had come to surface. The two who came in to assist the couple on their way stood before them militantly.

Taren cleared his throat. "Right; you two are wanting to leave the valleys and journey to the human world in a quick manner, yeah? Edwina and I had planned out a more simpler way to do that versus the both of you trying to wing it there. You did exactly as we hoped by landing to this bridge, you did. With that in mind, she and I decided a move that is discrete but must be executed on the spot, no exceptions."

Aiden nodded. "So what's the plan?"

"Long explanations short, we open a portal for you both to travel though." Edwina spoke.

Aiden looked to Vizira who held herself. "But, wouldn't that be sort of risky?" she said.

Edwina tiled her head and shrugged. "Without denial; but really, it's not a fail unless you try."

Taren raised a hand to his chin smirking. "Exactly, this is why she and I are doing this together. To be blatant, I'm not a strong enough Sage just yet, and conjuring such a thing by my own magic alone is a tough task as it is. No bones about it."

"Which is why I decided to lend in mine so that the portal will work and stays open just enough for you both to go through." Edwina said with a wink.

The couple glanced at each other with uncertainty but then sighed with smiles.

The Witch and the Sage positioned themselves accordingly and looked to their friends.

"When the portal is opened, go through immediately. Got it?" Taren said.

The couple nodded as they readied themselves to move.

After dancing the salsa and executing with the two flipping away from one another, they both power yelled which combined their powers resulting in a warm, orange marigold colored light that grew in size and produced a portal that revealed a stone wall blue by the night. With limited strength the two keeping the portal open looked to their comrades.

"Go now, hurry!" yelled Taren.

Without question the couple darted off into the light and phased through the window into the area. After seeing that they were cleared, the two on the other side seized their power feed and fell to their knees panting. As the portal closed, they looked to meet farewlling eyes with their friends one last time before the light had fully shrunk and dissipated into the air. A gust of wind passed through as the two stood up.

Edwina folded her arms and rubbed the upper arms smiling warmly. "We did it. They're free now."

Taren smirked. "Yep, we did well, yeah?"

A swift object passed close to Edwina's face and pelted a hit into the landing of the bridge creating smoke in front of the Sage. The two went into alert as they turned to the Umbra Statue and found an Umbra witch with a hand on her hip and the other with a gun pointed.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the Child Prodigy~"

Edwina gasped then lowered her eyebrows. "I know that voice… Lota I presume…"

Lota pulled down her face covering with a fang-like smile then bowed. "In the corporeal… Oh, and wonderful performance might I add."

Edwina stepped back. "You saw?!"

"Everything, actually." Lota said. "Helping the Black Sheep leave pasture before slaghter. Not only that, you're working with a Lumen Sage. On top of that, she was with one as well who just so happened to be her lover?" Lota held a finger up from the hand holding the gold, long barrel revolver and waved while tsking and shaking her head as she strutted, coming closer to them.

Edwina swallowed hard. "And what of it, why does it matter to you?"  
Lota chuckled as she circled around them. "Nothing of importance… It's just that, the four of you; you, this blighter, the Black Sheep and that other light swallower are doing the same type of treachery as the first two, might I add the man got booted from his Sanctuary and the woman is now in a cell preparing to rot for the rest of her life. Except, neither of you have children with each other, yet you and him are here; and the dolt and her beau are in that cozy little village in the distance." She said pointing in the direction of human Vigirid. Lota then pointed the gold gun close to Edwina's face. "Oh what the Elder will do you, Child Prodigy~"

Taren smacked the gun away and stood in front of his friend which made her point it at him instead to where he was looking into the barrel then to her face where their eyes met in glares. "Leave her alone, girl. She's done no crime here, so flock off…"

Lota smirked. "Oo, scary; what are you gonna to do, spank me?"

Taren turned his nose. "I'll reject that invite if you don't mind." He then smirked. "Besides, your rear isn't quite as nice like hers. Maybe a little more exercise will do wonders to shape it better. Such a sloppy looking girl you are."

"I think you said quite enough, Lumen worm. Off to Paradiso before you're late to sing with the heavenly chorus." With that, she opened fire. Edwina was stricken with shock and horror as the Sage fell to his knees and slammed face down. A puddle of crimson began to form around his head. The shot echoed around the Valleys making watch from both Sanctuaries charge towards the bridge with weapons ready.

Edwina, shaken with fear, raised both hands to her mouth struggling to breathe. "No… No…"

"Good riddance… Now it's your turn~" Edwina darted her sight to Lota who smiled widely. Tears began to form.

"Please… don't… NO!" A shot sounded once again followed by Edwina screaming in agony. "IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" She was holding her face and squirming around on the stone landing under her, crimson forming around her fingers.

"Damn, your screaming hurts my ears… Shut up." Lota said before pointing her gun again. Before she fired and bullet struck her hand making the next shot go into Edwina's right arm. Lota turned and saw multiple Umbra battle maidens lined in surrounding formation behind her.

"STAND DOWN AND DROP YOUR WEAPON!"

Lumen battle men appeared on the Lumen side in their formation.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Lota smirked. "I don't think so! I bid you all Goodbye~!"

A red Umbran insignia appeared under Lota. She began to laugh as a Floral type Demoness came from below and stood behind her, grabbing her by the waist. Lota's body fell over and plopped to the ground as her soul embraced the Demoness. In Enochian, Lota called the Demoness "mother" and said "I'm coming home now.". The two smiled at each other and Lota's soul cradled herself in the Demonesses arms. They then dropped into the red portal below and vanished, leaving three bodies left on the landing with Witches and Sages silent in devastation.

*~(Iee, I'm horrible! Sorry! X3)~*


	4. Chapter 4: Epilogue

*~(Hey readers! If you've been keeping a hawk's eye on this story, thank you still, but you'll be pleased to know that this chap will be one of the interesting ones along with the next chaps that I'm double teaming in work (;3) I'll post what I complete so hang in. Anyway, YOU"RE WELCOME LOL!)~*

Walking down the empty sidewalk lit with mellow light from the street lamps, Vizira walked alongside Aiden with hands held firmly as they exited from the Alley that hosted their arrival point. Then again she couldn't help to feel a bad sensation forming in her chest and stopped in her tracks.

He turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't the slightest idea… I feel… sorrow all of a sudden…" She said clinching her chest.

Aiden smiled. "It's nothing more than mere homesickness, nothing out of the ordinary."

She shook her head. "No this feeling is different. Something's happened… something's wrong…"

Before Aiden could say a word he heard screeching from above them, and beheld a hoard of Affinity headed straight for them. "Damn it. They found us out." He stood in front of his lover and readied himself for battle with his golden spear, Zade. "Stay behind me."  
"What? I can fight, Aiden." This made him look back to her.

"Trust me; I won't forgive myself if something happens to you. I told myself before we did this run that I would protect you to my utmost, even if it means losing my life. At least if I did all the fighting and made a clearing for you to escape, I'd be just fine with that."

"Aiden, do not talk like that will you! We both going to make it don't be fooli-! WATCH OUT!"

Before the angels could make their swing, they turned to light and exploded without warning. Aiden turned to his companion, who nodded to him, giving the gesture that she was okay. With gasp she looked to the top of the street where calamity was well and alive.

"Aiden, look."

When he laid eyes on what she was seeing, they witnessed a figure dressed in black shooting out towards the oncoming angels. Their guns firing repeatedly, as bullets were raining and ripping up the angelic beings without a single stand of mercy in sight.

"Are you two alright?"

The couple looked to the other side only to find another being donning red attire but only of more curvaceous slender build compared to her masculine accomplice up the road.

"You're not hurt are you?"

The couple shook their heads.

"Good. Now look lively, and follow me! We've got to get you two out of here!"

While the person in black finished off his escapade of shots, he ran off behind the trio that headed to the Umbra Mountains.

"H-how do you know about us?" Vizira asked the woman in red.

"We have been awaiting your arrival. We posed as normal citizens until tonight. Where we're taking you, is a place where all things are known before they start." Vizira became confused.

"What does that mean?" She said before ducking from a close attack from an Affinity.

After the angel exploded from the slice the woman did via a silver spear, the woman looked back with an imprint of a smile behind her red fitted veil. "Let's just say, we've been expecting you two, for quite some time. We here, to take you home."

[This moment is where the story of Umbra Witch Vizira and Lumen Sage Aiden ends for the time being.]

THE STORY PROLOGUE

[A hand with Indigo, fingerless gloves opens a book and writes with a fluffy quil with the other.]:

Everyone knows of the Story of the Lumen Sage and the Umbra Witch who fell in love and had a beautiful baby girl as a result. Now, that baby girl is a beautiful Umbra Witch who fights angels and keeps charge of the left eye along with another Umbran Sister, who was our Heiress to the throne before certain events.

However, there is another story that as overlooked and with good reason.

This story is of the lost city of light and dark, formerly known as Inter.

Inter, The City of the Betwixt, as it was dubbed; a utopia grander in more ways than one as it utilized both powers of light and dark, as if the opposites were lovers in flesh.

The Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages that lived there, citizens who were once separate within Vigridian domain, lived in harmony with each other believe it or not; making Inter practically a cesspool of Paradiso, Inferno and human influence fit together perfectly in one beautiful world that was thought to be unheard of and impossible to comprise.

This realm, full of unity and power, was all made possible thanks to its beloved rulers, the respected grand council, and the unforgotten denizens who willfully decided to cooperate for the sake of living and peace.

Yet, what made this city even more unique is not only the fact that it was an empire of sorts or that the residential Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages were living in one space without fighting one another; but it was the fact that there were two other types of common magic artists who emerged from the conjoining of powers; The Lumen Witches, mistresses to the arts of light and Paradiso, and The Umbra Sages, men who manipulated the arts of the dark and Inferno. Two powerful groups they were…

All four groups, with their own part to give, made Inter what it was by a valuable stand point, containing treasures that were beyond glorious. But the most valued and guarded treasures of them all were the Keys to the Cathedral of Tempus.

The four keys were actually four split pieces that created one, each piece held by a clan within their own sanctums, which opened the doors to the sacred place where time went in stable to unstable directions. It is said that a sleeping cornerstone of brilliant energy within is the cause for the time dominated calamity. After a year is complete within Inter, it extracts the essence of Inter's people and its creatures; from their births, first breaths, memories, emotional vibes, final moments to their just and unjust demises; the list goes on you see. You can say that this stone is the true record keeper of this place, with even the knowledge and remembrance of the first day of Inter's creation. I wouldn't be surprised if this stone knew of the eyes of the world.

As wondrous as this all may sound, someone had to not only keep the keys safe from undesirable hands, but also be keepers to the Stone's resting grounds as well. Witches and Sages who were chosen, either obligated by hand choice or simply being born, to the responsibility for the rest their lifetimes, as they mainly resided near or even within the outer scales of the Cathedral itself. They were widely known as the Betwixt.

The Betwixt were indeed special individuals. Able to not only wield their native powers, but as well their counterparts; meaning that they used both Umbra and Lumen magic. Even as far as having a contracted Demon or Demoness and an Angelic Being. Odder still, they claimed neither name of Umbra nor Lumen, but an entirely new clan all together.

If that wasn't uncommon enough, they were able to manipulate time to however their limits allowed. Fast forwarding, reversing, slowing or even stopping time completely, all practiced to use widely or within a contained area, mostly in reason to certain situations. Of course, there were strict rules on this power, as well as the various consequences to using such art. From the lessons and common knowledge of the aftermaths and past ordeals, the ability had to be minded closely, and casted wisely just like any other.

Unfortunately, this nirvana that anyone would have wanted to visit and experience did not last long for such. Without explanation, Inter completely disappeared without a trace with few clues. Humans who went around and scrounged up these clues, even to these very days claim that it may have been destroyed and wiped from existence by a big bang or other major disaster. Others still argue and believe it still exists but in a totally different form or simply in another part of the earth that hasn't been discovered yet. Honestly, no one really knows… hell, even I don't.

Meanwhile, in the Sanctuaries of Vigrid, you could say Heaven and Hell were slowly breaking loose into chaos. The following day after Vizira and Aiden's escape, there was the matter of Lota's burial. Since she used her weapons of choice; the Golden North, South, East, and West; to induce damage onto me, they were renamed The Unforgiven, and sealed away from use by anyone else. The guns originally belonged to Lady Rosa but were found to be stolen from their captivity by Lota the following night. Due to her actions, the clan wars really started to form in motion.

Her corpse was put to rest in a deep part of the Umbran Catacombs where no one could disturb it for all eternity. It was no wonder she was an evil girl, even when we were children… then again due to her power and lineage, she was spoiled and got away with anything she wanted. Now, she's getting the same treatment from the demoness Alraune, only this time she's a treasured minion to her as well… I really hope to God she doesn't come back…

Taren, on the other hand, was said to had woken up just before they were about to pronounce him. Yet, as far as I could see by spirit, his face was bandaged from the neck up with only his mouth visible due to the top part of his lovely face being damaged. I'm so glad he's okay… but I feel his devastation, as he was sadly blind for the rest of his life.

Then there was me, Edwina Tatiana. Yes, I have two names by will of my mother. I laid in bed days on end after that night, with the same state as my friend in the Sunrise Valley. Only my right arm and part of my head was mummified, if you want to put it that way. The reason one part of my face was bandaged was due to the fact that Lota only put one of my eyes out of commission, my left eye. I couldn't see who came and went out of my room immediately, but at least I was able to see the rays of sun shining through the doors of my balcony with my other eye. The sight comforted me from the pain I felt. Funny how things happen to certain people who do good things; and the people who do bad things get a little bit of the better end. For how long I'm not entirely sure… but that's how I felt at that moment.

Though time goes on, and things change so rapidly it's truly phenomenal. Within a few months of recovery, I had regained the will to use my arts once again, only I had to cater with my physical problem and learn to maneuver with only one eye… difficult, but manageable. I also have to wear an eye patch, which is fun but a real pain since it's an extra part of my morning preparation. Without it though, my eye is a scary one to behold, even for me. Then again I show its ugliness when provoked. The other sisters are slowly learning to leave me alone a lot more often if you can only imagine.

I hadn't forgotten my promise to Vizira, no not at all. After I was grown and able to acquire my own quarters, I had an interesting conversation with the Elder and had to do a hella lot of convincing to the Sanctuary Council. With success, the forbidden baby, little Cereza, was put in my care as I acquired guardianship over her. I couldn't have been any happier, where I could tell that Ms. Helda was relieved she didn't have to care for "another lamb of black wool" as she put it. I was too, believe it or not…

The little one is a sweetheart, it's true. Although it's against the rules of my guardianship, I leave Cereza to her mother alone for time on end. But I do accompany her when she goes to pick flowers for her mother; she even makes me give an opinion on them which tickles me, but I play along. How the other sisters could be so crude to the darling thing is beyond my understanding. When I catch it or even hear of such things, I intervene and seize their behavior as my promise also entailed that I would keep her safe and happy; meaning to have a low tolerance of their mistreatment and callousness. Funny to my part, the other little ones call me the "One Eyed Beldam", which I'm fine with as long as they understood I meant business. The other sisters, in harsher terms, just call me a half blind bitch, which is finer still so long as they leave my little girl alone.

Then there is the other promise. It saddens me because I am unable to fulfill it. Finny had disappeared. I haven't the slightest idea to where he had gone, but I hope nothing bad had happened to the dear. Cats are independent darlings by nature… so hopefully he has that trait about him.

As for Inter, I wonder about it sometimes. What exactly happened to that vast city of light and dark? More importantly, what happened to my sister and that Sage she was with? I wish I knew… Whatever took place, I wonder if it had anything to do with that stone I learned of. Did it awaken somehow? If it did; I'd hate to see of what it was capable of while active. A scary thing to think about… but right now I can't dwell on this thought anymore today. It's about that time again, to take Cereza to visit her mother while I run a few errands. I might even pick up some sweet treats for desert tonight after dinner. Maybe even a new dress for Cereza, her birthday is coming up after all…


	5. Chapter 5: Mysterious Little One Part 1

*~Woot! Here we go. Time to get Nix in the game! Also, someone gets some lovin'! Giggity :P~*

\- 9 years ago from present day –

_500 years from that terrible misfortune..._

_Inter gone from the passage of time without a trace..._

_The Sages and Witches have to be dead, have to be._

_Where else would they have gone along with their souls?_

_Yet the strangest thing still; the Demons and Demonesses here in Inferno that attached to them still remain… and a bit, might you say, pissed off that their contracts were void. No soul to be extracted and no host to make them stronger but somehow able to sense that the soul is still around… but just can't get to him or her… like there's a different kind of Purgatorio? Ha, yeah right, a silly thought. _

_Now, there's a little story I will share. It's about the children of the Intermesians… they are a different kind of tale. To be quite honest, I don't like telling this one a lot. I don't even plan on telling the little one in my possession. One she's grown and really wants to know, I won't have a choice then will I?_

_You see, the children of this world of dancing light and dark were supposed to be "safely" removed from the city as it was being destroyed, due to a force unseen going haywire of course. From newborns that just arrived into the world to the Witchlings and Sagelings coming close to being of age, soon to be adults like their powerful parents before them; all fled and gathered to Mouth of Vex, a stream that is said to lead into the mortal world with an irreversible consequence. Any who had ventured through it were reborn anew and began another life; but could never return to the one they lead previously. Like a restart within a video game, only spawning as a reincarnate of the person you once were. _

_Unfortunately, there was a terrible problem in the ousting process for these kids. Those who were born within the Lumen name were mostly picked off and stolen to Paradiso by the Angels. The few that were safe from the mitts of those angelic headaches, made it out of the stream and into the Mortal world where they came into their new lives. Those who were born to the Umbran name… barely any made it out… nearly all of them were ripped from the horde… and, to spare any details I can't even bring myself stomach to that day, even 500 years from then… let's just say they were involved in the most gruesome of sights I had ever witnessed. Any that had survived the ordeal, had even been imprisoned and made into "pets" by the denizens. On times where I'd do my little venturing, I could still hear crying… among other things which make me seclude myself here. I know it's odd that a Demoness like me gets bother by such, but I guess you can say I have some sort of heart, I guess._

_My little piece of hell is a pleasant one. Certainly an odd thing to say since I live here where the skies are red; but you know there has to be something pleasant to lure idiots down here. However, my area isn't for such a thing. I made this place as soon as I was able to use my power._

_Truthfully, it's a garden that I grew. I just made the land work for it, and I must say what a beautiful sight it is. Residences, like Harpies and Succubi, usually come here to gather my fruit for their various purposes. Many times though, I've had to reiterate time and time again that the little soul scampering around within is not up for grabs or feasting. _

_Yes I do have a little soul running around and living in my domain with me, the little one I mentioned._

_Don't get the wrong idea; she's not my pet or a snack I'm saving for later. Out of my nature, I saved her during that horrible day. More shocking for you, I've known this little doll since her conception. How? Well… I happen to be her mothers' contracted Demoness. _

_Ah, forgive my rudeness, as I hadn't introduced myself at all. I am known as Euthalia; just Euthalia. I'm not seasoned enough to be a Madama just yet since I'm still considered a kid myself. My mother has told me so many times that I'm still a child and not ready for the job… and it bugs me when she tells me that. Then again I get a little relief since I don't really want that responsibility right now anyway. But due to a special case, I had to make my first contract with this girl's mother back then. Which I do miss; more so for the comradery, as she was really the first being I could comfortably call a confidant… now I have her child under my guard. I wouldn't have it any other way. Hell, I haven't even told mommy yet and, don't plan on it honestly. Even when mommy comes to visit, I hide little girl someplace safe until mommy left. It's a chore more than anything, but worth it._

_Of all the Madama Demonesses in hell, why in Inferno do I have to have the cruelest one as my mother…? I love her dearly… but I fear her more… and if I didn't say so, she's revered all over and known for her cruelty. Yes it's true…the one I recognize as my irreplaceable "Mommy" is none other than the lethal, but lovely, Madama Butterfly; beautiful, but scarier than you know what. No exaggerations… trust me. Sadder enough that I fear her more than the other denizens of Inferno and I'm her spawn._

_On a good note though, this baby here has grown on this demon girl ever since I've had her in my possession. She just turned 2 years old… makes me feel, I don't know, old? However, kiddo keeps my alertness up at its best as I'm always keeping my ruby red eyes on her. She does have her moments of getting out of wing or getting lost somewhere she shouldn't, but I've learned how to cope with those events and keep her in check._

_Her behavior is one thing to contend with. It's just the other stuff like feeding, bathing and dressing her that's another, but more fun than frustrating. Sometimes, I like to watch her sleep. It's my favorite thing to do. I always wonder what she dreams about especially if it's a peaceful one where she occasionally smiles. My nosiness really kicks in then._

_In a subtle note, I feel bad for my pocket sized responsibility. Since her father disappeared along with her mother, and her mother and I's contract hadn't been fulfilled, there was a little bit of a detail that I don't want to enforce… You see, her mother's debt to me has inherited to her, meaning I become her contracted demon when she comes to age by default, but the rules still are set in stone... if for whatever reason she dies, I have no choice but to take her soul. Hunting Angels and Infernals are simply a bonus through I could care less. The creatures she will be summoning later in life also are the same in feeling and see these igits as delicacies more than a necessary source of nutrition. _

_I really hope it'll be a really long time before that… I like this baby, and have no intention of harming her in anyway. Now those who do try to hurt her… well let's just say Cerberus gets fed well…_

_Right now I feel uneasy as I sit in my gazebo. I have this shivering idea that something is going to happen soon. I can't pinpoint when it'll be… but I'm keeping my guard up high without a doubt… especially on little one._

_-_Meanwhile, in Vigrid during dusk.-

The skies were a marigold and jasmine shade in the town of Vigrid from the red sun setting down for the evening. Streetlights flickered on as people and cars crisscrossed around. Within a serene café with bushels of multicolored flowers lining the front, and a gentle piano serenade [version of "Fly me to the Moon" by Piano de Bossa] playing from a stereo system behind the bar. Under a slow turning ceiling fan, a rocks glass with pink liquid, ice and three shiny red cherries was sipped by the lips of a reserved looking young woman sitting in a booth next to a window appearing to be in her early twenties. With a slender shape, she wore a white cropped hoodie, black jean skirt that ended mid-thigh and black six inch heel jack boots. Her dark brunette hair styled in Spanish waves stopped to her lower back, and her white rimmed sunglasses were covered by the bangs on the left side.

After setting down her glass and looking out the window viewing the passersby, she tapped her heel on the floor under the table, biting her lip. The bell above the main door jingled followed by panting and footsteps coming in her direction. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Jeez… late much?"

A young man looking to be about the same age wearing a white t-shirt with a formal grey, sleeveless jacket on top, black jeans and black jackboots coming just a little over the knee sat in the seat across from her. His hair was messy in chestnut waves that ended at the tops of his shoulders and around his face.

He sighed after catching his breath. "Sorry about that, I was writing on an article and lost track of time."

She shook her head softly giggling. "Sure thing… Once a writer, always a writer; I'll give it to you straight, I admire your diligence honey."

He rubbed around his hair blushing. "That's a first coming from you, Scarlet. What's gotten you being so nice to me all of a sudden…? Honey, really?"

This statement made her laugh. "Hey now, I try to give you credit where credit is due. Don't make me sound "all the way" mean to you. Besides, you're the one who's mean by usually making this girl wait for you, and late for our meetings as usual."

He nodded and sighed. "Yeah, yeah I know. Sheesh. Just remember that I don't do it on purpose… you know that much at least, right?"

She rolled her eyes smirking. "Oh, you know I do… but sometimes I wonder..."  
He jerked forward. "Honest!"

She waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… but hey, be lucky I'm easy in forgiving. You reward me well for my work, so I can't really bitch too much."

He shrugged. "Plus, don't forget you can squeeze into places and hear things I can't."

She cut her eyes with a sinister grin. "Oho, and one last thing; I'm your third pair of eyes, asides from those glasses you refuse to wear." She said going into a snicker.

"Hey, I don't "refuse" to wear them! I… just don't need them, that's all. Besides I can see just fine." He said slouching back in the seat and folding his arms scowling.

She only smiled warmly at him. "Fine… You know you're starting to look like your cats when you do that, right?"

He smiled widely. "You're saying I'm starting look like a cat now?"

Giggles couldn't be contained. "Maybe, but I'll know for sure when you grow whiskers and crawl around on all fours. I might have to take you home then."

The young man chuckled at the thought, but then took a glance at her drink and scoffed. "You never changed yourself, Kitten… the infamous Sex on the Beach with three Maraschino Cherries… a usual I only see sipped on by you."

Scarlet tilted her head on her hand with the other tucked under her bust she knew he was coping looks at. Smiling slyly her glasses slid down revealing her dark violet eyes. "It's been a while since you called me that. I may be younger than you by a year and some months, but I'm not a kid anymore as you can clearly see."

The guy couldn't help but to stare at her visible cleavage when she said that. His face lightly turned red. "Nope, I guess you're not. But what can I say; we went to school together… and despite our age difference you always manage to stick around with me. Well, nowadays you play as my informant in the distance, but it always feels like you're nearby when I wear that scarf you gave me our first Christmas as best friends."

She blushed in shock then looked at her glass. "You still have that old thing? Really? Good god that-that was Middle School…" She felt flattered as her face started to turn pink.

He leaned in with a chill smile. "Yeah, sixth grade year if I remember it right. Even to this day I wear it when I do my investigations and when I'm out digging... Well not tonight, I had to let it dry because I washed it earlier. All in all, it's the only scarf I'll wear, as it's sort of my… lucky charm."

She looked at him. "Funny, I thought you didn't believe in luck."

He shook his head. "I don't… but without it I feel pretty useless. My discoveries and chances to find scoops occur more while it's on... But on a more personal note, I feel like you're further away when I don't wear it… When I do wear it, it feels like you're right next to me… It still has your scent too..."

She blinked twice. "My… scent? What scent?"

"Madelina, Jardin de Nénuphar… It's faint lotus scent with kisses of raindrops. That's the perfume you wore that night to the ball I had to escort you to, remember?" He raised an eyebrow.

She scoffed. "Oh yah… the party where that sleaze ball of a host tried to make his move on me the whole time… I still get grossed out when I think about it. But, when you put that scarf on me; his face was hysterically hilarious. That got him off my back so quick it was priceless to watch. I was warm and cozy too."

"What can I say? When it comes to escaping anything, I'm an expert; especially if it benefits the ladies." He winked.

After a silent stare they both lost it amongst themselves, until the patron came over to the table smiling at the merriment.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves. Known each other long?"

The two glanced at one another like children who were sharing secrets.

"Too long I guess", the guy said.

The patron shrugged. "Ah, it's all good. Nice to see such a sight; reminds me of my wife and me when we were your age. Whenever that was anyway! Now then, how about some dinner made fresh and on the house?"

Scarlet looked at the young man shrugging as he shrugged as well. "Why not, we have time."

Dinner between the two went long as they carried on with their initial purpose for seeing one another. Once it was all done and they finished their meal, Scarlet was in a silly but sluggish kind of behavior. The young man covered the cost of her drinks and walked her out with the patron chuckling at the sight as he held open the door for them.

"You take care of her now. Reminds me of when my sister got drunk, oh boy."

The young man looked back to the patron. "She'll be fine. Believe me she's not leaving my sight, not for a second."

Nearing the path to the docks, Scarlet stopped in her tread and started to whine. "No no I can't go anymore…"

He sighed. He wanted to laugh so badly. "But the dock to your boat is only a few more seconds away. Hang in there just a little more and you can pass out once you get to bed, deal?"

She shook her head. "No, I wanna sleep right here!" She tugged away and almost landed on the ground. The man scooped her up just in time then sighed again.

"Man, are you hopeless…"

She perked up and wrapped arms around his neck. "Take me to your place will ya? I hate mine right now it's too stuffy."

He tilted his head. "Too stuffy…?"

"Yeah too stuffy and always movin' around... Then Brent's gonna yell at me, Michael will try to use one of his "medicines" he found off the internet, and Hayden'll poke at my face in the morning…"

The guy was stunned. "Poke your face?"

She sighed. "Yeah, the bastard thinks it's a riot to mess with people in their hangovers. He does it to Brent all the time. It is kinda funny, but then it's not…"

With a sigh, the guy began in the opposite direction. "Fine, I'll take you home with me."

After a sigh she limped over in his arms like a sleeping cat in luxury swept away by the night.

Morning finally came with morning fog blanketing the streets. A brown tabby with a red bow scurried next to the bed side close to the window and hopped on the edge. It pawed around and crawled on the white mound in the middle and mewed. A bellowed groan and a stir came from beneath then settled still again. The cat flicked its ear, then mewed louder as it slid to the edge where the white pillow was pinned.

A heavy sigh came out. "Claire… go away… I'll feed you in a minute…"

Claire tipped around the pillow and pawed the edge of the sheet away revealing wavy brown hair underneath.

"Claire!"

Startled, the cat hopped away off the edge and out the door.

Another voice giggled from the wakeup call. "Good morning to you too."

Movement ranged in different directions until the sheet slid down revealing Scarlet who turned around facing the door to the nightstand picking up her cell. Her nightly lover surfaced as well and attacked her neck as her pulled her in closer.

"Hey now," she said trying to pulling away. "No seconds!"

He chuckled making her do so as well from the tickling sensation thanks to his breaths. "I already had seconds, sweetie." He kissed her cheek. "Then thirds." He turned her to where they stared into each other's eyes. "Fourths… and a lot more than that." He embraced her into a melting kiss.

The sweet moment was cut short due to the vibrations from the phone. When she turned to reach for it, he took it with a scoop. While she tried to grab it back, he turned away tot the window side and flipped it open to answer.

"She's busy, call back later!" He said as he was pushing her off him.

A suave but confused male voice responded. "Luka Redgrave? Ha! It's been a while you sly son of a bitch! How ya been?"

Luka laughed. "Not up to anything else but headlines. You still sound the same, old man."

"Ha! Well yeah! Thanks to the salt water in the air, this sea dog still has it when it comes to the ladies. Speaking of ladies, where is the girl? She got a request from a client that she has to complete and we gotta head out before the sun hits high."

"She's a little occupied right now." He said looking back to her. She gave him a wide grin.

The man laughed. "Oh! Oho! Excuse me for impeding your progress of putting her sun high in the sky! I'll say it was a much needed therapy session for her, excellent job!"

"Much needed!?" Scarlet said grabbing for the phone. Luka held her back.

"Don't worry she'll be there directly." Luka said.

The man laughed again. "Ah, her curfew nowhere in sight so take your time. Once you're done send her here so we can ship out. I'm sure the client will be alright, he's a regular so he already knows how she is!"

Scarlet pouted with a growl as Luka could contain his laughter.

"I'm taking a shower!" She said as she got out of the bed and walked out the room.

Luka was making breakfast for the two of them after feeding his girls Silvia, Trish, Amy along with Claire. Scarlet, wearing his white shirt, came into the kitchen and hugged Luka from behind.

"Calm now?" He said smiling.

"Shut up." She muffled into him before giggling.

After food was done they sat at the table in the corner.

"So, I'm curious Kitten."

Scarlet looked to him chewing on toast. "Hmm?"

"Brent said you had a job. What is it that you're about to do?" He asked.

She raised a brow. "What, you worried or something? It's just a treasure expedition nothing fancy."

Luka sighed. "Yeah that's what worries me. Listen, just be careful okay. I haven't forgotten the close calls I heard so much about." He said as he waved his fork.

Scarlet scoffed. "Don't wave a fork at me, Sir. It's not like you're scot free for living. I know you're still chasing after that witch lady; what was her name?"

He scowled at his plate. "Bayonetta… but you already know why I'm chasing her…"

She put her orange juice down after taking a sip. "Yeah I know baby I know." She looked to him with warm eyes. "Just you be careful with that kind of stuff. I mean, you say she's a witch and he killed your father in the most terrifying way… I don't want that to happen to you alright? I know I treasure hunt and go into these supposedly cursed areas with the loot, but I don't screw around with that kind of shit I take it seriously…"

Luka looked to her. "Oh, right. I forgot your fear of supernatural stuff." She nodded in response. "However, you remember what I said. Just like you don't want anything bad happening to me, I don't want anything bad happening to you either… deal?"

She worked a smile with a blush. "Deal."

He held out his hand. "Shake on it?"

"No." She backhanded the hand away and sat in his lap facing him. "I say we kiss on it, it's a better deal sealer."

"Great point." He said smiling back before kissing her.

The cats watched them before mewing, making their master laugh with his friend before locking lips again.

After finishing their meal together, Scarlet went and got fully dressed before going to the door. "I'm out of here!"

Luka came into the entrance behind her as she opened the door then wrapped the dark blue and orange scarf around her shoulders.

"Huh? What are you doing?" She said looking back at him.

He only smiled. "Just wanted to get your scent before you left again, that's all."

She laughed softly. "You are always a weirdo to me Redgrave, but I love you just the same."

He grinned just as she leapt up for a deep kiss. It was broke off as she pulled away and ran off down the hall.

"See you again soon, my sexy moron!"

He watched her with crossed arms until she disappeared out of sight. This wasn't the first time watching her go, but in mind he missed her already making him put on the scarf taking in her scent, then closed the door.

-Meanwhile in the Garden.-

Euthalia was tending to the snap dragon patch by feeding them angel pieces as they clamored to her like puppies. A tot no bigger than two feet tall and wearing a shimmering black tutu dress came close behind. Her dark brown hair was up in a mid-height braided bun with a straight bang and two loops that connected from each side of the bang to the bun.

"Yuyu, play?" She asked.

Euthalia looked behind to the little girl who was giving big lucent gold hazel eyes. With a smile she knelt down to the toddler.

"I would if I could little one. Euthalia has to work right now so the plants stay nourished and pretty like you." She said lifting the girls chin. The child cackled and squeaked and she bounced around with happiness. The Demoness's heart warmed watching the little spirit of this girl glow with joy until she heard a familiar commotion coming to the entrance.

"_What does she want?"_ Euthalia thought then looked to the little girl and picked her up.

"Yuyu?" The girl cooed.

"It's time to play seek and go find." She said taking her to a thick bush and placed her inside. The girl turned to her.

"Yuyu… up?" She said hold up her arms to Euthalia.

"No no. Find the thing of interest, and then I'll pick you up, okay?"

The little girl nodded then ran into the darkness. Euthalia sighed and turned to go towards the gazebo where a familiar face sat smiling with a wave; Madama Butterfly.

"What were you doing sweetie?" She asked her daughter as she came close.

Euthalia smirked. "Oh, nothing in particular, Mummy; Just doing a little weeding..."

-To Be Continued!-

(Hope you enjoyed that, and still more to go! Woohoo :3)


	6. Chapter 6: Mysterious Little One Part 2

As the sun had reached the sky, stirs of silver water ripple across the sparkling dark azure waters. Seagulls cried as they hovered over a small ship, gleaming from the white stainless steel finish, that was making way to the east over the Mediterranean Sea from Vigrid. Within one of the rooms of the living quarters, Scarlet; now wearing only a pink sundress with her hair pinned up in a bun, was curled in a ball on her bed taking a short nap. Her door clicked open with a pair of black boots walking in and came close to the edge of her bed.

"SCARLET!" a male voice shouted.

She shot open her eyes in shock with a young man appearing in his late teen years with shaggy, sandy blonde hair smiling widely. She glared with a twitching eyebrow. "Hayden…"

He then toppled on her making her struggle around. "D'aww, I'm sorry honey did I wake you?"  
She growled in response. "Get off me, douche bag! Go away! I'm trying to sleep!"

He gasped then poked her cheeks making her bury her face in the blanket under her. "Now is that anyway to speak to your loving little brother? Poke Poke?"

A muffled, infuriated scream came from his victim underneath. "Number one, you are NOT my brother! Number two, you have until the COUNT of 3 to get your ASS off my BODY!"

Snickers only escaped his mouth. "CORECTION my dear; my gluteus maximus is nowhere near your body, only my tummy tum tum! So there!"

Without a single thought, Scarlet struggled and elbowed Hayden in the chest. "Oof!"

As he got off she smiled evily. "Now, you gonna leave me alone?"

He smiled back the same. "Nope!"

The two ended up going into an all out wrestling as they tossed and tussled.

"HEY what are you kids doing?!"

The two paused with her foot on his head and pulling his arm, as he was biting her leg and her head in a thigh lock. They directed their eyes to a fairly tall man sporting a black fitted turtle neck, fitted blue jeans with black, heavy looking army boots. His platinum blonde hair was smoothed back neatly with his rounded glasses covering his lucid blue eyes that complimented his fine lined beard and goatee combo.

"Sup, Brent!" muffled Hayden.

Brent shook his head with a sigh. "Honestly, what am I going to do with the both of you? I leave things alone for a few minutes and here you are acting like wolverine cubs fresh out the oven."

Hayden unmouthed Scarlet's leg and grinned big as she rolled her eyes.

"Playtime is over, time to get into the meeting room. We have to sort out the plan for this job. I know you're ready for action, Scarl. You just get in gear, Hayday." Brent said as he walked away.

Hayden saluted. "Aye aye and yes Sir! Whoa-!"

Scarlet shoved him off of her landing him on the floor with a thud, making her smile and wave her foot in satisfaction.

"_Our mission is fairly simple. We are currently making our way to the City of Noatun for this job, so listen up. A temple located around Fimbulventr has what we're after. Scarlet will be the retriever for the prize inside. Be aware though, the place is based near La Porta de'll Inferno, the gates of hell, fun right?  
The target is a little statue that our client wants and it isn't something to sneeze at in appearance. It's called The Coronzon of Venus. Heh, this thing shimmers brighter than a diamond on a rich hussy's finger, hard to miss. Plus it's in the shape of a hottie posing on a water lily; can't wait to see that- hehe. Due to how valuable it is, he's willing to pay triple the offer from the original asking… I'll let you lot do the math."_

Scarlet crossed her legs in her seat. "Hmm… A sparkling statue with a sexy name and a sexy look… I like this."

Brent smirked at her. "Figured you would, love. A mission that has to do with anything as valuable as this, gets your attention quick; and not to cut out the superb results of your work."

Scarlet winked in agreement.

"Well, just to remind you, sis, this is near la porta de'll inferno, meaning you'll be closer to hell than anyone, ya know? If I remember correctly, you're also scared shitless when it comes to supernatural things, right? I bet the area and the temple is crawling with demons and all kinds of monstrosities." said Hayden looking at the map in obsession.

Scarlet sucked her teeth. "Tell the whole world why don't you… and I'm not you're sis! Also, I'm not scared shitless of anything. I just happen to have a fear of things that I can't determine the moves of, what they resemble or none the less identify what I can't see, especially if they happen to be alive and do harm…"

Hayden giggled. "So if it's a ghost or the invisible man you get freaked out?"

She kicked him as he laughed. "Shut up."

An older gentleman with a thin, black mustache, his black hair in long braids covered by a black beanie, and sporting the same rounded glasses as Brent chuckled. "Heh, I can't say I blame the lass. The supernatural are fun thanks to pop culture, but meeting one is a different story."

Hayden shrugged. "What's so scary about supernatural stuff? It's awesome, not scary."

"I would reconsider that, boy. Demons, Angels, creatures; all are not what you think or see in the little story books your mother used to read to you when you were a little milk drinker. Instead, some of those things are the true embodiment of what you call "Monster". Evil shit that can scramble a man's mind to insanity for the rest of his entire life."

Hayden shuddered. "Aw come on, Mike. You're freakin' me out here."

Scarlet chuckled. "Aww, what's the matter? Is the little baby scared now?"

Hayden cheesed at her with narrow eyes.

"Alright, that's enough." Brent said pushing up his glasses. "It's time to get in gear and get in shape. Let's move people."

The trio around him raised fists in agreement before leaving the room.

Noatun, City of Genesis, was nice to look at in the distance. The boat arrived in the harbor and set anchor for the stay.

In her room, Scarlet zipped up her cat suit of black rayon before dawning black leather gloves as well as her jack boots. Putting on her back-pack, Brent came in the room with a white box.

"Hey kiddo, got some items here that can be most useful for this particular exploration."

Scarlet looked to him. "Oh yeah? What you got?"

He opened the box with a suave smirk. "Might I interest you with multi-detection goggles; useful in seeing what you can't see by heat signature, cool signature, motion; hehe, tis got it all. Plus a sound control headset, so we can keep in contact with you and vise versa with a built in noise barrier to keep your precious little ears safe from harmful sounds."

Scarlet smiled at the new toys but got puzzled at the extra pair of gloves and two glass bottles, one that was an elegant spray bottle with clear liquid and the other a screw top with a few clear, pea shaped pellets. "What's with the gloves and the stuff in the bottles?"

"Ah, you can replace the gloves you have on now with these sexy girls. I call them the Cat's Meow." He said taking them out and handing them to her.

"Cat's Meow huh?" She said switching her gloves. When looking at how they looked and cradling her fingers, white gold extensions resembling claws sprung out when she straightened her fingers back making her jump a little.

"Heh, that's why they have their name, good for climbing and defending yourself at close range. The special grip padding on the palms was Mike's bit, to aid in stabilization on walls and slopes, crawling around tight spaces and of course gripping, but with tighter resistance."

She couldn't help but get turned on by her accessory. "They feel good, and look good too…"

"Haha, glad you're impressed. Just try not to use them on your boyfriend, love. Might not feel good on him…"

She blushed red as she glared. "He's not my boyfriend…"

He scoffed. "Yeah, alright Scarl. Whatever you say; just don't scratch me."

She blew air then looked at the bottles again. "Now what about these?"

"Ah, special stuff made from Michael himself."

She groaned. "I don't know about this…"

He chuckled. "Keh, it's fine, I tested the stuff myself. No danger in the water. Just some repellant made with rosemary with a hint of gardenia for scent. The pills are for the air quality."

"Air quality?" She said raising a brow.

"Remember, you going in some dangerous territory. No telling what kind if shit you'll be breathing and trust me it may not be stuff you want to breathe in."

She held up a black cloth. "But I have my face mask."

"Unfortunately that won't be enough this time. This job is a bit different, so you need all the defense you can get; can't be choosey now."

She sighed and took the bottles. "Alright."

After spraying some of the essence on herself and packed up the extra items, she clicked out the room and onto the deck. Mike met her by the ladder to exit the boat.

"You be careful now lass. Don't want you going missing or dead. You along with Hayden are like kids to me and I'd like to keep it that way."

Scarlet smirked at him. "Thanks Mike… That means a lot."

He exchanged the smile and helped her down the ladder before she slid the rest of the way to the dock.

"Good Luck Lassie!"

She waved up before skipping into a sprint into the main boardwalk, heading for the city.

Hayden hooted waving his hands. "See ya Scarlet!"

Weaving through the streets, the mountain seemed father away than it looked. She decided it was time to sit a while before continuing on.

Everything looked so peaceful without cars or trains roaring by. The people were nice too. Yawning, she stretched into her seat until a sudden sneeze like noise behind her made her shoot a turn behind her. There was nothing there which made her a tad nervous. Without a question, she got up and continued on. After a long distance was evident from the bench, an echoing, even pitched purr sounded as if it was curious, and light thumping footsteps followed her direction.

Asking around, she managed to find the path leading up the mountain. Although the locals warned her about the dangers and tried to steer her away from doing so, she took their words to heart and reassured she'd be fine as she was an expert at venturing into places such as the mountain itself.

Cool wind picked up as she went up the path. She paused and took out her mask to slip it on. However, she looked at the bottle of little pills and sighed.

"Do I really have to eat one of these? If I die then I'll just haunt Mike as revenge, and Brent too since said they were fine... Here goes nothing…"

Licking her lips she popped one in and swallowed quickly.

"Well, at least the flavor isn't gross. But he used normal sugar, I can tell."

Sliding on her mask over her head, making her look like a stealthy Umbra Witch Trainee without the flowing attachments and covered hair, she put on the wireless headset and turned it on.

"Dog Star, come in. Kitty Kozen is now live; you copy?"

Mike voice cheered in response. _"Woo, there you are lass, I was getting worried. Are you at the mountain?"_

"Yeah, I'm at the base." She said picking up her backpack and treading on.

"_Good, I got your GPS signal on now. How's it looking out there?" _

"Well, the temperature dropped a bit and the clouds are clumping in." She said looking around.

"_Ooh. Well keep your eyes and ears open lass. There's no telling what you're about to see in there."_

"Don't worry; I can hear danger before it can see me. And I got my babies of defense in my pack, ready and loaded." She said patting her backpack.

"_Excellent honey. Which ones? Diamond and pearl, or Lazuli and Jasper? Just curious."_

"I have all four actually." She said with a smile.

Mike chuckled. _"Splendid. Now you should be set."_

She smirked with uneasiness. "I hope so."

-Meanwhile, Euthalia's Garden-

Madama Butterfly had just left for the day to Euthalia's relief. Closing the gates, Euthalia went to the brush to see if the little one had returned.

"Did you find the item, my little berry snipe?" She called before pulling back the vines. The girl was nowhere in sight.

"Hmm, that's strange. Normally she'd be back by now. I'll give her a few…"

"Thalia!" purred a sweet demonic voice. She looked up finding another demoness fluttering down; only her wings were straighter in form.

"Persephone?" Euthalia said looking around then back at her. "Erm… W-What are you doing here?"

Persephone giggled. "Did you forget? It's sparring time. We have it every three days silly."

Euthalia froze with stiff wings. Persephone raised a brow in concern. "Uh, something wrong?"

Euthalia shook herself from paralysis and laughed nervously. "Oh yeah yeah, I'm fine, it's all fine, totally fine- _Oh my god this is not fine it's bad…"_

"What's bad? Thalia, talk to me. What's going on? You're acting funny..."

Euthalia paused then looked to her friend who tilted her head with folded arms.

"Geez you look like your mother when you do that."

Persephone cracked with a bolt of lightning exaggerated behind her. "What?! Hey don't change the subject!"

"Aah-Sorry gotta go!" Euthalia said running off from the scene. Persephone squealed in frustration before running after her.

"GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU! EUTHALIA!"

Within the temple, Scarlet was on the ceiling of one of the various temple halls she had scurried through. Her goggles had already picked up numerous things from really small like rodents to things extreme in large size that even she didn't know, and didn't want to know, what they were. Mike had already seized contact with her from the moment she stepped into the grounds of the dreary but intimidating area. On the inside she was shaking like a leaf, not only from the gentle bitter hug of the cold air within, but from her blood running like ice from the fear that sweltered inside. She wanted to hear his calm, hearty voice in her ear to lessen the intensity in her nerves, especially with the suspense that she had to experience.

As she progressed, the ambient sound of the ruined passages howling from farther within the temple slowly began to die down. As she came to a short and wide room with a door of ornate craftsmanship, she heard gibber like noises and grunts of unearthly demeanor. Through the goggles, she widened her eyes to little reaper like images and lifted them off her eyes to find two little floating skeleton like reapers without the cliché cloaks holding scythes, appearing to be having a conversation of sorts. Scarlet swallowed dryly before crawling in and over them. When they flinched into alertness, she stopped as they began sweeping the room. Cold sweat formed under her suit and trembling started to become evident as she stood still. The room was so soundproof that she could hear the beating of her heart and skipping of her breaths. Thinking fast she scanned the room for an escape route. Going back the way she came was not an option.

"_If I can only get the hell out of here without them seeing me… I can't go back damn it; I have to get that treasure. I'm so close I can taste it!" _

Thoughts scrambled around like eggs in a bowl. She had to move quickly. Before she started to slowly panic, she spotted a square opening above the door that appeared to be her ticket to survival.

"_A hole, thank god. Now to get there without those things seeing me…"_

While keeping sight of the enemies below, she scampered as fast as possible to her chance of freedom. When the reapers high tailed further into the hall where she entered, she hauled ass to the edge of the hole and peeked in seeing noting but pitch darkness. Hearing the floating ghouls coming back, she crawled in with ease and continued in; escaping sight of the little devils.

As she ventured further, nothing seemed out of whack or sounded that way, except she began to smell a heavenly array of floral essences, making her pause and sniff the direction she was headed in.

"_Something… something smells… really nice. What is that? So fresh…"_

She couldn't help but follow her nose, and as she did so, ambient sounds returned but not in the form of low howling and crackling of stone, but of distant water flowing and a vast variety of different birds chirping. Light began to slowly flow with a rezoning sound, and made a grand debut from white to a rainbow of colors that turned gold as a finale. The tunnel ended to a little corner cliff to where she perched herself and lifted her goggles to view the sight before her.

Trees and plants that bared nothing but flowers, that only the imagination itself could image, and filled the cathedral like room that looked like the inside of a creature's mouth from the inside, with sharp teeth serving as pillared sills. The air was no longer a painful cold, but a moist and comfortable feel. Water flowed systematically in a pattern around the patches of flowers thanks to a waterfall that emptied into a basin that supplied the canals.

She closed her eyes and took in the atmosphere. _"It's nice to be in a gorgeous spot for once. Why can't this kind of beauty be in our world…? I wish Luka could see this…"_

After a moment of rest, she took off her pack and reached in for a grappling brace, then attached the hook to a firm surface near the cliff. After seeing it was secure, she slid down the goggles over her eyes and eased herself down to the base into a low-baring bush. Looking around, she tipped through the bushes for cover going to the other end of the massive hall, and heard the sound again before coming to the last bush and peeked through the vines with one eye. What her eyes locked onto made her gasp.

"_Oh my god… there it is… finally!"_

With a bright, warm peach colored glint, a statue of gaudy sparkle stood proudly on a marble vine shaped pedestal, lit by the oozing light from the outside of the chasm. It was in the shape of a nude woman posed like the goddess from 'The Birth of Venus" portrait, only she was standing on an open water lotus.

"_I found her at last… Now to swipe this beauty and get back to civilization."_

After scanning around, she barrel rolled to the pedestal. Taking off her backpack and unzipping it widely, she moved around some things making room for her prize. Still alert and looking about the place, she licks her lips as a nervous tick before grabbing hold of the shimmering center piece. When holding it carefully to lower it, she observed the carvings that instantly became familiar to her.

"_The darkness shall remain valiant to the end of time. The Umbran name shall not be forgotten. Those who are chosen will lead the flock. Never forget who you are. Your path has only begun…"_

As the cravings disappeared, Scarlet became confused. What did this mean? A little freaked out, she stuffed the treasure into the bag. After putting on the back pack, which the accumulated 5 pounds thanks to her new item of interest, she crouched down again to make a move until a mewing of coos came from her right making her shoot her attention to a tiny girl who looked directly at her.

"_What the… a child?"_

Scarlet was frozen in place as she exchanged stares with the little one who was bewitched by the stranger before her, gawking a little with bubbly, gold hazel eyes.

"Y-yuyu…?" the little one whined.

Scarlet slid up her goggles and pulled down the veil of her mask with a raised brow and wince of puzzlement.

With a gasp, the little girl became startled when a slight memory of a woman, similar in appearance to Scarlet, crossed her mind making her stumble closer. "M-mommy?"

"_W-huh? Mommy…?" _

The child slowly came closer with tears forming big. "Ommy…"

Scarlet back up a bit from the whimpering toddler with a hand held up. "O-oh… no no no sweetie… I-I'm not your mommy… No no… "

The tiny girl stopped in her tracks, with eyes turning red into wet streams, slipping into a pitiful sob. Scarlet's heart dropped into her stomach making her cradle it as she watched the crying girl.

She sighed feeling guilty. _"Poor thing… what am I doing… she needs my help, not a bitch." _

Not a another second was wasted, as she made way to the toddler and fell to her knees, pulling the bawling tot into her arms close to her chest. The toddler began to settle down and nestled into her warm breasts, then looked up at Scarlet with a mist covered face.

"Mommy…"

Scarlet frowned as she gazed gently at the sweetheart she was holding. _"I'm not your mommy baby… I've never even seen you before… perhaps you have me confused, huh?" _She thought, beginning to rub the girl on her hair. _"Hell… I don't even have to heart to tell you I'm not your mommy anymore… With good reason too… don't want you to cry again…"_

The girl cooed as she cuddled more. "Mama…"

Scarlet lifted the girl up as she stood cradling her firmly as the girl nestled in more, making her work a smile. "I have no idea where you came from sweetie… No matter though… it's high time that we get out of this place and back home… okay?"

The little girl smiled in response and kicked her feet that Scarlet noticed had red marks and scratches all over them, including her ankles. "Oh… Now I know those don't feel nice…"

The little one whimpered as she looked at them too. "Ouchies…"

Scarlet cuddled the girl again in effort to make the tot feel a little better, which worked to Scarlet's relief. "Well… the sooner we get home, the sooner we can make those ouchies go away."

"Way!" Yipped little one.

Scarlet chuckled, and then looked around. "Now, to find an exit."

The little one then pointed to a small crevasse in the wall next to the actual entry. "Way!"

Scarlet paused for a moment; then smiled at the girl nodding making the girl squeak in happiness.

"So, what's your name sweetie?" she asked the girl as she started to the direction of their exit.

"Neep!" the girl yipped again. Scarlet raised a brow, but only shrugged and took it for the moment.

Within the garden, the two demonesses dropped on the ground from exhaustion panting like crazy from sprinting around as if everything was on fire. Euthalia recuperated from the daze and looked around; no child in sight or earshot. She began to get worried.

"Eu… Euthalia. What in the nine hells… is WRONG with you?" Persephone crawled over to her friend and got a glimpse of her face making her feel the same way. "Thalia? What is it?"

Euthalia was motionless as she whispered airlessly. _"She… she's not back yet…"_

Persephone adamantly sighed. "Not this again… WHO?!"

"MY CHILD!" Euthalia snapped. She instantly covered her mouth in realization of what she said.

Persephone was stunned by the outburst and blinked numerous times. "What?"

Euthalia scattered around in her words. "N-n-no, that's… I… wait! Wait, that's… That is I mean…!"

"WHAT CHILD?! I don't remember you being pregnant with a child! What the F#$%!" Persephone became defensive, and a little hurt that Euthalia never made her aware. "This is cold of you! I thought we were friends! Why didn't you tell me you had a baby?! Something as major as this, I should have been informed about!" Persephone turned with folded arms, pouting.

Euthalia became a sheep in her place. "Persie… it's not what you think…!"

Persephone looked back with agitated eyes. "Oh really? What else are you going to say, 'you didn't sleep with Marquis, one of the sexiest demons from the circle of Lust'?"

Euthalia blinked at her response. "How do you…? Nevermind! Look, I didn't have a baby, okay! I just… well…"

Persephone leaned in. "Well? Yes, go on."

Euthalia sighed and took a breath. "I… well… rescued the soul… of my contracted witch… you know the one I made a contract with… from that banquet, if you can remember… and yeah… I've been secretly raising her… ever since her incubation and recent birth…"

Persephone dropped her arms in disbelief and smiled into a laugh.

Euthalia became concerned. "What's so funny…?"

Persephone regained control of herself. "Tha-that's what you… that's what you were hiding from me?! Really?!"

Euthalia blushed looking away. "Yes…"

Persephone sighed after calming down. "Thalia, you could have said something to me, for reals."

Euthalia stood up. "I know… but I was scared to say anything to anyone. I mean, the only ones who may truly know about the girl are the folks who come here for my vegetation… though I lied to them too and told them she was my snack for later... which she's NOT by the way."

Persephone nodded. "I understand now… just next time; tell me about these things would ya? You really gave me a scare."

Euthalia nodded humbly.

"Now, where is that little one you told me about? You leave her somewhere?"

Euthalia looked to the brush. "Yeah… I try to hide her when people come in so that no harm comes to her… but she hasn't returned from her little hide and seek game I made her do."

Persephone sighed. "Well, your garden is pretty vast, she might've simply got lost?"

"Maybe…" Euthalia folded her arms.

Suddenly, a crow screeched to the tree branches above them grabbing their attention.

"CAW! Mistress! Mistress! Trouble! TROUBLE! CAAAW!"

Euthalia gasped with Persephone stepping forward. "What is it, bird?!"

"CAAAW! Child being CARRIED OFF! Carried off! By a human! HUMAN! CAW! Just about out of temple! Just about! Other demons also caught wind! TROUBLE! CAAAW!" The crow flew off with ear piercing screeches, cawing on alert. Persephone looked to her friend who was grief stricken.

"Euthalia…? Euthalia… hey!"

Euthalia said not a word, until she screamed so loudly that it echoed to nearby denizens who looked around in confusion and startlement.

[Hoh my O-O Shits getting real XD]


	7. Chapter 7: Mysterious Little One Part 3

[PART 3: Final of The Mysterious Child time. Hope you like and share some thoughts if you want ^_^ Glad I'm doing something fulfilling, rather than being bored all day letting my idea go in the air. Hehe . Alright time to shut up and FINISH HIM- oh I mean finish this XD My cheese!]

-Within the temple, moving through the hidden pass.-

Things seemed calm going through the passage, save for the sudden outburst of a voice coming from whence they came. The little one whimpered from the incident showing a sense of fear. Scarlet only cuddled her.

"It's alright sweetie. It's only the temple residents. The weird looking… creepy residents…" Saying these words only spooked herself as beads of sweat formed; but the little one only cuddled into her making Scarlet look down to where their eyes met, smiles only emerged and both became at ease as things felt okay again.

Before turning the corner to continue, a shuffling of gravel followed by a screech made things not okay again causing Scarlet to stop. She thought quickly as she unzipped her suit, stuffing the little girl in to the neck up. Seeing that the girl was secure after zipping up again, Scarlet slid on her glasses and crawled up the nearby wall all the way to the ceiling once again. In the nick of time too, a few four legged creatures resembling cats waltzed over under them looking and sniffling around. The two never made a sound as Scarlet moved on from the scene. Though things didn't go so smoothly however, the ceiling was merely dirt like walls and the floor. A crumbling sound came from over them and without warning; the surface gave out causing her and the girl to scream as they fell to the dirt floor below. After the impact the screeching became agitated in tone as the cat demons made way to their potential dinner. Unfortunately the surroundings weren't on their side as the crash from scarlet body let loose the floor, making her freefall through the large crater of a hole, ripping into a lacing net of vines, murky mist and finally splashing into a shallow layer of water below. Scarlet was holding tightly to the little one safe in her suit taking in the impact. Her back was halfway numb by time, silently cussing in her head.

"Mommy!" yelped the little girl struggling to look to her.

Scarlet let loose of her grip on the girl and looked to the little one. Scarlet managed to roll on her side, nuzzling her pocket sized amiga with a smile. "I'm okay sweetie, I'm here."

Hearing her say that made the little one gasp in delight and nuzzle into her chest again. "Way!"

Scarlet chuckled at her little companion. She couldn't help but find this girl adorable.

The fun had to end and the atmosphere had returned to the pins and needles "need to escape" motive. Despite the sting in her back, Scarlet stood up and looked around to figure out the area and found a clearing leading the direction of their exit. Aside from that, the surrounding mist was clouding into fog, closing in behind, meaning that staying there was not an option. Without hesitation and a nod of reassurance, she jogged to the opening disappearing into the thin wall mist.

-Euthalia's Chamber-

Still struck with grief, Euthalia paced around her ballroom sized sleeping chamber. Persephone sat in the elaborate giant bed watching her friend freak out before her, not knowing what to do, and not saying a word fearing she might set her off screaming again.

"I can't believe this… I should have known this would happen though. I mean she is 2… Well older than that, over 500 years old; but she woke up 2 years ago in starting a new life that is now bound to end in ruin because of my carelessness! She's a curious little thing, anything could happen to her! Damn it why! Why did I put her in that spot?! She didn't wander far from there before! I've done it plenty of times... What was I supposed to do?! Mummy was here! If she saw her…" She gasped a breath taking shriek. "Oh GOD I can't breathe! I'm such a fool! I failed! This is horrid! I wanna disappear!"

Persephone looked down sighing airily, and then stood to go to her friend; standing in her way, stopping her pacing.

Euthalia gave a calm but crazed looking stare to Persephone. "What…"

With a tilted head, Persephone closed her eyes while taking another deep breath. "I'm so sorry for this…"

Thalia raised a brow in bewilderment. "Huh?"

Not a second wasted, Persephone's unseen hand met her best friend's face, with a smack that echoed throughout the room making her stumble back holding her cheek with a yip. Persephone, after a moment, also winced with a hiss in pain from her hand feeling that sudden sting of heat going in the same condition as her friend.

"PERSIE, THE F$%#?!" Euthalia regained her footing and began to rub her cheek, which was still dark blue, burning from the strike as she cringed a look at her friend.

"I told you I was sorry, Thalia!" she shrieked, also recovering. "I'm in pain too damn it! What in hell is your face made of? Brimstone?! Goodnight!"

"Oh shut your mouth!" Euthalia screeched. After a hiss, she began to look sheepish. "And… um… yeah… thank you for that…"

Persephone shot a look of disbelief, blinking twice and around before grinning. "You're welcome, it's what sisters are for… glad to be of service. Just don't make me do it again…"

Euthalia nodded with a hard smile in agreement.

"So what's the next move? We going to find your child or what? She's neither in here or the garden that's for certain."

Heading for the floor length window behind her and stopping with a hand on the sill, Euthalia looked into the red skies and chaos in the distance over her garden walls. Catching her eye within the walls, with moshing movement, the plants in the garden displayed odd but distressful behavior as they clamored below to get her attention.

"Ugh, what now?" She said tiredly.

She pushed open the window as she came to the edge with Persephone coming to her side.

"What's the matter, babies?!" she yelled.

A calamity of response roared in like a wave. Her eye began to twitch making her beast like growl leave her gritted fangs; Persephone backed away a bit with a side stare.

"E~NOUGH!" She roared.

All fell quiet to the point of only one cough being made in the distance.

A high but sweet female voice then exclaimed in from above. "Pardon me! Excuse me!"

A small crow scrambled down, but landed gently. Hopping forward, it meekly looked to her giving the puppy dog glance. Euthalia raised a brow.

"Speak bird." She commanded.

"Well… your grace, um…" The bird started. "I came to say… that… um… the little one and the human woman… they're, ah… being pursued…?" She finished balling up behind her feathers in fear.

The plants began to speak amongst themselves as Euthalia leaned down more. "What do you mean by that?"

The small crow only tensed. "Eh… well… they're getting… chased… at the moment…" The crow then panicked as she screamed around suddenly. "THE DEMONS; the demons in the temple are becoming restless, Mi'lady! It's only a matter of time before they eat, kill or whatever to them! I heard them planning their ambush myself! Horrible ideas, horrid plans! Mistress you have to help them, there's no time, PLEASE! Before it's too late!"

The Demonesses looked to each other in silence.

Across the wastelands, a tidal of molten lava created a wall that swept the charring floor in its path, crisping denizens in place that only howled in agony, thanks to the speed of Euthalia soaring into action like a mad woman with Persephone keeping up at her side.

-Within the open, pillared halls-

As if things hadn't already gone into a terrible nightmare today, Scarlet was having quite the adventure; and workout of her life. She ran as fast as her legs would allow as Hideous clamored behind like wolves, snapping at or eating other intruding demons around them along the way. The little girl peered over Scarlet's shoulder, but whimpered as she curled back in her suit made crib, shielding herself from the scary sight. When she sensed danger from above and viewed a flock of fury simultaneously swooping down, she clutched to her hands to her chest and jolted, making the world around the duo turn silver in tint with an audible ticking echoing around as everything froze in place. Scarlet slowed down in motion as she couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

"Wha-what's going on? What is this?"

Everything and anything that was currently giving them grief was completely anchored in their positions as if they got caught in a blast of blood stopping ice that suspended their actions instantly.

"Way!" exclaimed the little pocket baby. Scarlet looked down to her, whom was giving a look of worry. Yet, Scarlet also noticed a white light coming from under the breast part of the girl's dress that made her want to stop, but only shook her head as she kept going in full speed once again.

"_I don't know what this girl did to make the commotion around me pause, nor do I understand what this light shit is about; but the time for that to matter is later! Just moving and getting the hell out of here is now!"_

Once they made it out of the corridor, the infernals all dropped to the ground in shock when the time freeze wore off.

The treasure huntress made it to a cavern where a low orange light of what appeared to be mortal civilizations sunset on the other side was brilliantly shining through. The smell of the familiar mountain air made Scarlet smile widely in relief and elation.

"_Yes! Almost there!"_

Celebration was cut short however when the sounds of upset Infernals made entrance again. The exit was so close that Scarlet's determination set in overdrive. On either side, Hideous made their formation as they locked onto their prey, ready for execution. The fury above also made their move of capture, ready to snatch what they can from their competition below.

Fortunate for the girls, lady luck was on their side this entire time. As the horde of Infernals closed in, the surface below them seemed to come to steep ramp of a slope. The girls and the pursuing Hideous barrel rolled off the dip going into a free fall towards a large pool of navy blue water at the bottom. The Fury ran into the low bearing wall above the exit then comically slid down to the ground stunned, as they were only focusing on their running food, not where they were flying.

Scarlet only screamed and yelled as she watched the water come closer as they fell, the little one weakly screaming as well as she glued herself to Scarlet's chest to the point of minor suffocation. The Hideous had recovered from the rocky take off and opened their wings, circling their meal, resuming their intentions once again. Scarlet's mind began to wander and tears formed in her eyes.

"_Shit! It can't end like this! Wait… This is punishment… punishment for what I'd done 3 years ago… I knew I'd pay for that sooner than never but not like this! I wish, I could apologize… apologize to Luka for not telling him… I deserve this… but not this child... God, if you hear me, I know it's too late to repent but… I only have one request… allow this girl to live… it's all I ask!"_

Before they could reach the lake with scarlet bracing for a painful landing, Hideous were pounded into the water below them before they made their last attempt on closing in. The girls, on the other hand, were snatched up into the air. When scarlet didn't feel any sort of impact she opened her eyes slowly, and found that she was soaring over the forest of rocks and trees. Thanks to the setting sun, she also spotted a shadow of large size, resembling a bird-like figure with a long neck and flowing tail. However, when she tried to see what was carrying them exactly, she saw nothing, only hearing the sounds of giggling, high pitched unearthly noises along with gentle bellowed flaps of large wings. Without a question and with the notion of having had enough, she blacked out into a faint. The little girl poked her head out from her safe haven from feeling her guardian limp over without warning.

"Mommy!" little one mewed. She became worried as Scarlet gave no response. When she heard the waddling cackle above them, she crawled up a little and looked over Scarlet's shoulder seeing a phantom silhouette of what was carrying them.

A series of flicks with the sound of a music box showed a large egg being held in a blanket by aged hands, who along with other shrouded faces exclaiming 'Happy Birthday' in many loving and cheerful voices.

Hatching and bursting out from the top of the egg, a small creature that chirped and purred in high tone scanned around with the top part of its shell shrouding its entire head. One of the supporting hands took off the masking shell revealing a fuzzy face; a muzzle like a puppy's but with big eyes of curiosity like a kittens. It also had a short pony tail effect of the top of its head that stuck up like a cowlick. After a moment of exchanging stares, happiness and excitement were the only sounds made between both she and creature making the shadowed figures around her respond with awe and satisfaction. As the two new buddies rubbed heads with love, the cheers of 'Happy Birthday' rung around once again by the smiling shadows. Familiar gentle voices chuckled making sight turn to two smiling people, a man in a white shirt and a woman in appeared to be an off shoulder black dress.

"Her name is Mirza, a friend for life." The man said. The memory then cuts out.

"Mirza?" she said with a smile. The creature mused back with noise of glee, chuckling and whistling. The little one giggled in response.

Distant hails of screeches and roars emerged from the distance, ending the happy reunion. From all around behind them, all kinds of various Infernals were in droves heading their way. Mirza groused in response to this and power winged in the direction of Noatun, the city making visual in the distance.

At the temples' location, a bright orange-yellow streak of molten lava shot out from the center, with Euthalia showing herself along with Persephone mid-geiser. When they caught sight of what was happening, they sprung into action after the calamity while summoning weapons in their hands.

Within Noatun, citizens scattered around screaming while the unseen chase took on full speed. Mirza was having a time shaking the attackers behind them. Weaving and spinning around the scrapers and roads didn't ease the load either.

When things seemed like they couldn't get any worse, church bells rang with golden rings appearing from above with teams of Affinity and Applaud soaring down into the fray. Mirza moaned and sounded a wail that echoed like a howl as she took sight of everything that was happening. Despite things looking bleak she didn't lose her focus, as she spotted a tunnel resting halfway in the below water channel and maneuvered into the opening with ease as the tailgating angels and demons barely made it in. Soaring down the dark water way it occasionally looked back judging how far their guests were. Little one witnessed how the angels and demons were not only after them; but fighting against one another at the same time, with fireworks of light popping around as they destroyed each other. Within the city, Euthalia and Persephone were batting it out with the various Angels and Demons around. The only thing within Euthalia's mind was the question of where the little one was and that she needed to get her back from the human who took her.

Meanwhile at the boat, Hayden was resting on the deck with hands behind his head. "Ah… man, there's nothing like soaking up some sun, with a bottle of beer, jammin' tunes [*~(Actually it was the radio version of Still Alive from Portal LOL yes I did)~*], an issue of Hey Boy with the hotties of the month, hotties over on the peer running and screaming- Wait WHAT?"

He sat up taking off his glasses in confusion until he saw the distant commotion within the city making him jump up and slide to the entrance of the hold.

"BRENT, MIKE, COME OUT HERE QUICK!"

The two men darted in appearance to the young man.

"What is it boy?" Mike said coming out with Brent.

Hayden only pointed to Noatun and the calamity within it. Without words the gentlemen went back inside leaving Hayden confused.

"Wha- Wait! What are we going to do?!" he shouted. He then ran onto the deck again to grab his stuff until a high pitched howl sounded from the nearby water tunnel. He turned around slowly only to witness iron the bars break then form back to as they were with burst of gold and crimson light bust around like fire from a machine gun following only seconds after. Hayden couldn't keep his jaw up until chirping sounds came from him left. When he looked to that direction he was thrown to the deck with a thud with the two gentlemen coming back with guns.

"Hayday!" yelled Brent coming closer.

"I caught a Scarlet, Sir." He said just as the two men came up.

"Scarlet!" yelled Mike as he came over to the two.

"Yo, Sis, you alive?" Hayden said shaking her a little. Scarlet then flinched in response before opening her eyes.

"Don't… call me Sis." She said warily.

The men sighed in relief but became alert again when a roar sounded from the sea.

"Hayden, get Scarl inside. We got this." Brent ordered.

"Ay ay, Sir!" He said standing. He scooped up Scarlet and jogged into the hold below.

Mike lit a cigarette and exhaled before lifting his automatic sniper rifle.

Brent smirked at this. "Not trying to be your mother mate, but even after all these centuries I still don't know how you can smoke and fight the way you do…"

Mike chuckled as he observed all the angels and demons crowding around them. "Practice lad. Remember, I've been doing this some years before you were even thought of." He said beginning to fire, taking out a good some of the group around them.

Brent rolled his eyes as he raised his MAC-11's. "You're only older than be by 15 years, old man." He said shooting as well.

When they came back to back with guns aimed to the ready, Mike smiled deviously. "We'll see who the old man is… after this dance! COME ON LADIES!" Mike roared as the angels and demons closed in.


	8. Chapter 8: Homesick

*~Writers block, ADHD and Life interference months later, here is Chapter 8. Thanks for reading! I'm still working!~*

Wind chimes clink in a random yet comforting melody. A cirrus cloud filled sky, kisses the sea in the distance of the west. A gentle breeze caresses out to the cool spring air making greenery and trees below dance, along with some of their leaves sashaying away to the same motion into the residential area nearby.

A two story suburban home with sand beige exterior stood nestled in the cradle of green with its back screened-in terrace catching light from the descending westbound sun. Shining, transparent pink chimes sing once again, hanging in the center of the naturally lit sitting lounge. Their pink and rainbow spectrums littered all around without prejudice on the plush outdoor furniture, as well as house plants homed in various styles of pots from glass, plastic to clay. Inside the sliding glass entrance, the prisms also littered near a small dinette and modern, black and white themed kitchen entrance.

The residence was silent of all noise save for the silver blue body of water in the distance. Monochrome color scheme of red appeared in all furnishings from the fleece upholstered sectional sofa to the various art pieces around the white walls.

Within the spacious kitchen, the refrigerator adorned pictures of childish charm with black cats in playful poses, one picture reading 'I love you' in floating uneven letters. At the top right corner of the fridge, however, was a photo of a smiling woman with dark cherry red hair holding a cheerful looking little girl with light auburn hair who was waving hello.

Clicking of a lock and door coming open echoes in from the front entrance. Gently slamming shut with a final click of the lock, a pink floral print book bag thuds to the white tile landing. Black Mary Jane's of small size snapped off and also clopped to the tile bellow as they came off of little black tight covered feet, which pitter pattered up the pink tinted beige covered stairs in god speed.

A white door with many butterfly and flower decals opens gently.

"Mirza?" The tiny voice sounded.

A tiny whistle cooed from the frilly, princess bed at the other side of the room making a smile appear on a small face.

"What are you doing? Get off my bed." The little voice mused.

The response was of a disappointed chirp.

"Come on."

A small girl of late elementary year came close to her bed. Her hair was light auburn as the child in the photo downstairs. She wore a white polo with a knee length, pleated navy skirt. With folded arms she raised a brow.

"Don't make me repeat myself." She warned, then motioned her right finger to point to the beige floor. "Down!" she commanded.

A high pitch groaned until she was lifted by the back of her polo into the air. The girl was not amused as she struggled around then screamed.

"Aah! Put me down!"

She screamed again when she plopped on the foot of bed. A chuckling whistle followed making the girl sigh in annoyance as she just laid still.

"Ugh… Mirza… fine. " The girl gave in.

The girl changed clothes into an oversized pastel purple t-shirt dress that draped halfway passed her knees with matching shorts and socks. Before she left the room she looked back to her bed.

"When I come back for bed, I expect you to be off by then, got it?"

A chirp was the final response before she shut the door. And went into the next room over.

Climbing into the gray computer chair of memory foam, she spun around once before reaching for the black headset hung on the I/O tower on the desk. After booting the computer and logging on, she turned on the headset that lit pink on the ear and mouth piece. Clicking on an icon on the desktop, she starts giggling when she hears the tone queue.

"Dog Star responding, state your business." A familiar male voice commanded.

"Hi Uncle Mike!" She couldn't help giggling even more.

"Doh! Trixie is that you lassie?! What are you doing?" the male responder couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I came home, fought with Mirza and put on my jammies" she said raising her arms then folding them behind her in the chair.

"Oh really? Why were you fighting with Mir?"

"Because she won't get off my bed again!" she said dramatically. "I keep telling her no mezzos on the bed, but every time I come home, she's on my bed!" she finished with a sigh.

Mike shook his head as he laughed on the inside. "Well good luck with that one darlin'. As I told ya before, an Intermezzo is a great companion for life; but is as stubborn as ever. Especially when he or she comfortable for the time being." He said.

Yet he left out the detail that Intermezzos were only as stubborn as their caretakers.

"Hey Mike, who ya talkin' to?" Hayden comes in sipping on a takeout cup and straw.

"Little Trixie." Mike responded.

"Tri-? Oh, Nixie?" Hayden corrected.

"That's what I said." Mike responded.

"Hi Uncle Hayden!" Nix shouted.

"Hi sweetie bean!" Hayden responded, taking over the mic. "Being good right?"

"Yes! I got a gold star in dance class today!" She said giggling.

"You did?! Great job!" Hayden praised.

"Yeah!" Nix cheered. She then paused. "Oh. Um, is mommy there? I wanna tell her too." Nix replied.

Hayden looked back then to Mike, who nodded with a smirk as he got up from his seat. "Oh yeah, she's here. Uncle Mike's gone to get her, so she'll be here in a second."

"Yay!" Nix could barely hold her excitement, as she hadn't talked to her mother in a couple days.

Mike came to a closed steel door and knocked gently. "Scarlet? You in, lass?"

"Yeah! Give a minute!" she yelled on the other side. The door then opened, revealing Scarlet who had a white towel ruffling around on her head. "What's up?" she smiled.

"A little someone is requesting you on radio." He said smiling.

Scarlet's eyes immediately lit up as she sped past Mike to the control room.

"What's all this then?"

Mike looked behind him and saw Brent, holding a mug of coffee and a book in the other hand.

"Trixie's called in" Mike said as he started to the control room as well.

"I see." Brent said smiling following behind.

The men came into the room with the cheerful conversation continuing.

"Well that is wonderful news, babes! I'm very proud of you!" Scarlet cheered.

"Me too!" Nix responded.

Nix then smiled after giggling. She twiddled her fingers in her lap. Simultaniously, Scarlet did the same. The three men looked at one another with nods and left the room closing the door.

"You been eating alright?" Scarlet said breaking the silence.

"Uh huh. I'm gonna heat some ravioli soon." Nix said.

Scarlet twisted her mouth trying not to frown. "Oh, okay."

"But I wanna talk to you first, mommy."

Scarlet found it hard to swallow then nodded. "Alright."

"I wanna say, I love you, and I really miss you a lot." Nix smiled.

Scarlet put a hand to her chest. "I love you too, Nixie. Mommy really misses you a lot too." At this point she knew the question that was coming next, one she hated to answer.

Nix pulled on the tip of her sock. "When are you gonna come home, mommy? Mirza is fun and stuff, but I wanna see you too."

Scarlet felt her heart drop. "Well, I-I'm trying to get that figured out for you, babes. Mommy has of work to be done." She sighed.

Nix sighed as well as she slouched down into the chair, and Scarlet felt Nixie's disappointment.

"I'm really sorry…"

"It's kay mommy… But I can see you soon right? Right?" Nix urged.

Scarlet shifted around in the seat. "Well, yeah. Very soon indeed."

Nix smiled as she got the reply that made her smile again. Scarlet also smiled as she knew that a possible return home was in the near future.

"Well, that's all I wanted Mommy. I'm gonna go eat now." Nix said licking her lips.

Scarlet grinned wider. "Okay honey, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Oh, and wash your face, brush your teeth and what?" Scarlet asked.

Nix threw on a valiant pose. "Brush my hair like a princess."

Scalret held in her chuckle. "Good girl. Goodnight, Nixie."

"Yep, Night night Mommy. Little Girl, out." Nix responded and the signal went dead.

Scarlet sighed as she relaxed in the seat then looked at the metal ceiling. She felt tears about to fall until she heard the door click open making her stand up and throw on a fake smile.

"You alright, love?" Brent asked, leaning against the frame.

Scarlet breathed a bit before wiping her cold hands against her pink paisley dress and turning to Brent. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Brent raised a brow. "If you say so."

Scarlet nodded.

He then put on a warm smile. "Scarl; after we deliver and finish this job. I'm putting you on a manditory leave."

Scarlet shot a look of shock. "Sir?"

"You're my best employee, family member to this crew and my foot girl to say the least and do phenomenal work with great execution. But, that little girl needs you a lot more than any job, or anyone for that matter. I see it in your behavior too, you want to be with your daughter. It's understood. Hell, you did quite a lot to get her under your name. All of us did."

Brent said.

"And I really do appreciate it. Really." She said.

"Understood still. Which is why I've been thinking up a full proof plan to not only get paid for doing this job, but also make time for dollie baby as well." Brent said smiling wide as he pulled out his book. But before he could continue his statement, he was hugged by Scarlet, which he returned the gesture.

It was only three days later and Nix came home from school as usual. Book bag down and shoes off. Speeding up the steps and reaching her bedroom door, she pauses mid turn of the nob and slowly looks back to the office. She listens carefully and here's clacking of keys and clicks of the mouse. She let's go of her doorknob and tips to the door frame peering around the corner. She couldn't believe what she saw, and even rubbed her eyes to see if she were dreaming. She smiled was she saw it wasn't a dream, but a awesome reality.

"Mommy!"

The clacks of keys stopped and the chair turned. Scarlet smiled brightly with soft warm eyes as if she were expecting and waiting for Nix, to her child's delight. Nix was dazed as she didn't know what to do first. It was if the world stopped turning, then started again when Scarlet stood up and came over to her. An embrace was given.

"Hi Mommy." Nix nuzzled.

Scarlet was lost for words. Nix was soft in her arms. She pulled away only to look into her little ones face, and hugged her again, as she too thought this was only a dream.

That evening. Mirza was finally off Nix's bed for the first time in nearly a month thanks to a little advice and some blankets from Mike. Scarlet was not only happy to be with her daughter but glad to be in her house for a while. She even made dinner with the groceries she purchased before arriving home early afternoon.

"Better than Ravioli?" Scarlet asked grinning coyly at her daughter across the way.

Nix nodded. "Yeah, it's really good!" she said as she continued to eat.

After cleaning up and a couple hours of tele, Scarlet prepared for bed with Nix; took a bath, washed their faces, brushed their teeth. In her room, Nix brushed Mirza's furry, ponytail crest as usual, but with Scarlet brushing her hair at the same time. Mirza puffled in satisfaction and nestled into the nest of blankets and buried her head under her fuzzy wings looking like a fur upholstered beanbag. Scarlet not only finished brushing Nix's hair, but braided the loose hair into a low pony tail that reached her lower back.

"Hmm, I forgot how long your hair was exactly." Scarlet said after finishing.

Nix felt back to her braid. "Should I cut it?"

Scarlet shook her head. "Nah."

Nix hugged her.

"Well, time for bed babes." Scarlet said standing up from the bed.

"Aww, do I have to? I wanna spend time together some more." Nix whined.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, Sweetie. Then Sunday, then the rest of the week. We have plenty of time." Scarlet said tucking Nix in.

"Okay." Nix said giving in. Scarlet kissed her forehead and turned out the light on the night table. A back light of pink filled the room off the pillow top headboard. After gently closing the door. Scarlet went to her own room. Once unpacked and settled into her bed. She drifted off into sleep, happy to be home again, period.


End file.
